Esos Ojos
by Dante Kurogane
Summary: Ellos deseaban estar juntos pero transitaban caminos diferentes ¿podrán superarlo?
1. Chapter 1

HOLA este es mi primer fic anoche mientras terminaba el manga y el anime se me ocurrió

No soy dueño de Black Cat

Pareja: Train x Sephiria

Esto está basado en el manga si no lo leíste te lo recomiendo antes de leer la historia

' **'''** **dialogo**

 **''** **pensamiento**

* * *

Capitulo 1

Era una noche de luna llena como siempre en la ciudad se escuchaba el ruido de los autos y se podía observar las luces brillando. En el tejado de un hotel estaba con una botella de leche con sus ojos dorados observando el cielo el caza-recompensas Train Heartnet. También conocido como el gato negro

Mientras tomaba un trago de leche dio un gran suspiro en este momento se encontraba solo en la ciudad recordando cómo había terminado de esta forma.

 **Escena retrospectiva**

Había pasado ya 1 año desde su pelea con creed y habían ganado bastante dinero en sus últimos trabajos y Sven decidió comprar una casa en un barrio de la ciudad ya que algunas cosas habían cambiado Eve iba a comenzar la escuela sven le dijo que tenía que estar con chicos de su edad le prometió que no iba a dejar de ayudarlos en el trabajo de cazadores de recompensas así que ella acepto y estaba algo nerviosa habían conseguido todos los papeles (algunos falsos obviamente) y todo estaba arreglado.

Era una mañana normal como cualquier otra Train se estaba despertando en su habitación se estiro y miro su reloj eran las 12:19 AM para él era normal dio un salto de la cama y se preparó para el día bajo las escaleras y podía oler el almuerzo paso por el comedor y vio a Eve estaba como siempre leyendo un libro y Sven en la cocina.

-''Buenos días'' dijo con una sonrisa

-''has estado durmiendo toda la mañana'' Eve le respondió mirando por encima de su libro

-''y que lo digas no duermo así de bien hace mucho'' Train se reía

-''y que está cocinando papá sven para el almuerzo'' dijo mientras se dirigía a buscar una botella de leche

-''¡A QUIEN LLAMAS PAPÁ!'' le grito sven ''sirve de algo y pon la mesa''

Mientras almorzaban conversaban que harían con su situación

-''Entonces vamos a trabajar aquí para que eve pueda ir al colegio es una de las ciudades más grande que hay así que no nos costara conseguir unos objetivos tal vez no paguen mucho pero servirá para mantenernos y los fines de semana iremos a otras ciudades para trabajar ahora Annette nos envió esto'' termino y puso un cartel en la mesa

-''Jack Knife asesino en serie'' dijo eve mientras agarraba el cartel

-''es un desgraciado que ha matado a 20 personas las descuartizo las metió en cajas ofrecen 2.000.000 por su captura'' agrego Train

-''según la red de información de los caza recompensas está escondido en una ciudad a unos 2 días de aquí, las clases comienzan en una semana nos da tiempo suficiente así que nos iremos después del almuerzo'' termino sven

-''esa ciudad está fuertemente controlada por la mafia vamos a tener que movernos con cuidado'' agrego Train

-''mientras lavo los platos preparen su cosas''

Mientras todos se preparaban empezó a sonar el teléfono Sven se apresuró a contestarlo Eve y Train ya estaban en la parte de abajo de las escaleras y vieron como la cara de Sven se puso seria

-''Muchas gracias por avisarme nos vemos allá'' sven colgó el teléfono

-''que sucede?'' Le pregunto eve con preocupación

-''era un viejo conocido de cunando trabajaba en el IBI me dijo que un amigo mío Steve acaba de morir y quiere que valla al funeral'' dijo sven con tristeza en su voz

-''Steve?'' Pregunto Train

-''si cuando Lloyd y yo éramos novatos, Steve era un veterano en la fuerza era muy querido por todos nos ayudó bastante cuando estábamos en problemas no le importaba darnos una paliza si la necesitábamos varias veces nos tragamos sus puñetazos pero nos ayudó a ser mejores agentes'' recordaba Sven

-''quieres que te acompañe?'' le pregunta Eve

-''gracias'' contesto Sven

-''entonces yo me hago cargo del objetivo'' dijo Train

-''estas seguro? Preguntaron eve y sven al unísono

-''no hay problema, además no se me dan bien los funerales tu ve con la princesa a presentar tus respetos que yo me ocupo de todo'' concluyo Train con una sonrisa mientras levantaba el pulgar

-''de acuerdo te dejare toda la información que necesitas y algo de dinero ten cuidado'' le dijo Sven

 **Fin de escena retrospectiva**

-''Ahhh que aburrimiento sin ellos aquí'' dijo Train mientras se ponía de pie ''bueno será mejor que valla a patrullar''

Mientras caminaba por los techos se puso a pensar

'ya ha sido bastante tiempo me pregunto cómo se encuentra sé que seguro estará bien pero no sé nada de ella desde hace un año'

Se detuvo y miro a la luna

-''Sephiria'' dijo Train en voz baja

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad una mujer rubia de ojos azules estaba parada en una cornisa. Allí estaba ella la líder de los números de chronos Sephiria Arks, saco un teléfono de su bolsillo y lo puso en su oído

-''belze ya he completado la misión no era tan peligroso como decían los informes no hacía falta que yo viniera'' dijo Sephiria

-''ya veo parecía más serio según los informes pero está bien mientras los objetivos hayan sido ejecutados la estaremos esperando capitana'' decía la vos del otro lado del teléfono

-''si estaré allí pronto'' corto la llamada

Sephiria contemplaba el cielo y de pronto una imagen vino a su mente cabello castaño, una sonrisa y un par de ojos dorados como los de un gato esto le estaba pasando muy a menudo últimamente ella había guardado estos sentimientos en su corazón todo este tiempo y nunca lo había comentado con nadie pero ya había pasado un año y no sabía nada del él.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro no sabía cómo afrontar esto ella podía estar superada en número por sus enemigos podía estar en las misiones más difíciles y superarlo como si fuera nada pero esto era más complicado ella entendía claramente lo que le sucedía ella estaba enamorada de Train Heartnet.

Mientras hacia su camino de vuelta hacia su hotel por las calles de la ciudad estaba recordando ese día cuando se conocieron por primera vez

 ** _Continuara…_**

* * *

Bien eso es todo por ahora espero poder hacer vario capítulos esta historia y los próximos un poco mas largos todos los comentarios son bienvenidos ya sean positivos o negativos (espero que no sean negativos jajaja)


	2. capitulo 2

**hola aqui les traigo el capitulo dos**

 **'' ''dialogo**

 **' ' pensamiento**

 **Capítulo** **2**

 _Mientras hacia su camino de vuelta por la ciudad estaba recordando ese día cuando se conocieron por primera vez._

Sephiria recordaba perfectamente ese día:

En ese momento ella tenía 22 fue notificada por los ancianos que un nuevo integrante que a pesar de tener 18 años poseía un gran potencial y se iba a unir a chronos su nombre era Train Heartnet y era su deber recibirlo como la capitana de los números.

Unos agentes lo traerían a la central de chronos allí logro verlo tenía el cabello marrón , su misma altura su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna todo cambio cuando vio sus ojos eran como los de un gato de color dorado pero eso no era todo transmitían una aura asesina que era muy fácil de ver un salvajismo que parecía que podía arrasar con todo lo que tenía enfrente, él se dio cuenta que lo estaba observando y también la miro directamente a los ojos en ese momento Sephiria sintió algo en el pecho algo que nunca había sentido

-'que sucede?' 'que significa esos ojos?' no dejaba de formularse preguntas en su cabeza parecía que estaba viendo muy en lo profundo de su ser

Quería apartar la mirada de ese joven pero por más que quería hacerlo su cuerpo no le respondía mientras sucedía esto ella aún mantenía su postura firme y su rostro sin mostrar emoción alguna aunque en su interior era una historia diferente fue separada de sus pensamientos cuando los tres individuos estaban frente a ella.

-''capitana aquí está el''

-''de acuerdo pueden retirarse'' les dijo Sephiria Los hombres obedecieron y los dejaron solos

-''es un placer soy Sephiria Arks la capitana de los números de chronos'' le extendió la mano

-''soy Train Heartnet es un placer'' le estrecho la mano

En el momento del contacto Sephiria sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorría su columna vertebral era extraño pero no era desagradable empezó a sentir un calor en el pecho no sabía que le ocurría así que empujo esos pensamientos lejos de su mente para tratarlos más tarde.

-''se te harán una pruebas incluida una prueba de campo para ver si tienes los necesario para ser un numero'' le dijo con calma

-''estoy preparado'' contesto sin emoción alguna en su voz

-''de acuerdo entonces lo primero que harás será conocer a los ancianos'' Entonces empezó a caminar con el siguiéndola de cerca.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho la sirena de los policías a unas cuantas cuadras de donde se encontraba Sephiria se había perdido en sus recuerdos mientras caminaba, cuando comprobó que estaba bien a su alrededor continuo su camino.

* * *

Cerca de donde Sephiria se encontraba Train seguía saltando entre los tejados mientras buscaba a su objetivo de pronto un recuerdo golpeo su cabeza.

Tenía 18 y un viejo conocido llamado Karl el hombre que lo crio unos años cuando era joven lo había contactado él era uno de los líderes de chronos y le pregunto si quería unirse a la organización a él en ese momento no le importaba nada no tenía un objetivo, odiaba al mundo y a todos lo único que le importaba era sobrevivir y mostrar lo fuerte que era.

'vivir o morir la elección es tuya' las palabras de ese hombre que le arrebato todo seguían en su mente había elegido vivir aun si era doloroso iba tomar ese camino para vivir y seguir adelante solo dependiendo de él y su fuerza nada más importaba.

Así que acepto la oferta tal vez encontraría algo mientras usa sus habilidades para eliminar a escoria de este mundo corrupto.

-'hemos llegado'' le informo uno de los hombres que lo escoltaba

Estaba en la central de chronos escoltado por unos agentes de negro le habían informado que primero conocería a la capitana de los números el ingreso al edificio empezó a caminar detrás de los hombres con las mano en los bolsillos. Observo disimuladamente cada detalle a su alrededor mientras caminaba

-''allí está la capitana Sephiria muestra algo de respeto frente a ella'' le ordenaron

Train no le prestó atención y continuo entonces allí estaba era una mujer le habían dicho que la capitana de los números era una mujer pero nunca imagino que se vería tan 'delicada' era la palabra que buscaba aunque recordó algo que la vida le enseño de mala manera – las apariencias engañan – era una mujer con el cabello rubio tal vez unos dos o tres años mayor que el con un tatuaje en la frente la se percató que lo estaba mirando a los ojos y el hizo lo mismo había conocido a varios tipos de personas y a todo los que había conocido pudo ver lo mismo en sus ojos deseaban sangre pero esta mujer en sus ojos veía tranquilidad pero a la vez tempestad algo frágil pero también algo poderoso por más que lo intentara no podía descifrarla era la primera vez que le ocurría esto rompieron el contacto visual cuando se puso frente a ella y se presentó y le hablo de forma seria pero tranquila le estrecho la mano y sintió una electricidad que recorría su columna era extraño luego la escucho y obedeció lo que le dijo mientras caminaba detrás de ella pensó:

-'Tal vez aquí pueda encontrar algo de lo que busco'

* * *

Train se detuvo y dio un gran suspiro

-''porque pienso en eso justo ahora'' dijo en vos alta mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-''Donde se encuentra ese bastardo espero que la información se correcta y se encuentre por aquí ya me estoy aburriendo''

-''buscare un rato más por si acaso pasa algo'' y así siguió saltando entre los tejados

* * *

Sephiria continuaba su camino mientras recordaba:

Había pasado año y medio desde que Train Heartnet se había unido a chronos y había recibido el apodo de gato negro hacia cada trabajo con eficacia eliminaba a sus objetivos como uno de los mejores su nombre gano fama muy rápido en el bajo mundo

A pesar de todo ella lo veía y seguía sin comprenderlo parecía como si no tuviera emociones simplemente hacia las cosas de forma automática más raro aún era que en ocasiones cuando se encontraban luego de las misiones de él pasaban mucho tiempo conversando y a veces cenaban juntos ,ella obviamente hablaba con los demás números pero con él estaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad se sentía cómoda a su alrededor a pesar de que nunca mostraba emoción alguna a veces se miraban a los ojos aunque fuera por unos segundos y eso bastaba para que ella tuviera ese sentimiento en su pecho había tenido más de un año para pensar sobre esto y había llegado a una conclusión ella estaba enamorada de este hombre de Train Heartnet.

Estaban cenando luego de que llegara de su última misión y entonces una pregunta surgió en su cabeza sin pensarlo le dijo:

-''Heartnet porque decidiste ser un numero?''

El levanto la vista hacia ella vio a sus ojos azules dio un pequeño suspiro y le contesto

-''yo no creo en nada, no tengo objetivos en la vida y lo único que conozco es empuñar un arma para matar a los demás'' dijo con voz tranquila

Ella solo lo observaba, luego el vio por la ventana y dijo sin apartar la mirada del cielo estrellado

-''a pesar de todo pensé que si me convertía en un numero encontraría eso que estoy buscando'' concluyo

-''y que es eso que buscas Heartnet?''

-''no lo sé aun no llego a esa respuesta'' le contesto viéndola a los ojos.

* * *

Luego su mente salto a otro recuerdo

-''Es cierto eso'' le pregunto Sephiria al belze

-''Así es se dice que no ha completado su asignaciones y ha dejado a los objetivos con vida'' contesto el número II

'Que te sucede Heartnet porque ese cambio tan repentino en que estás pensando'

Ella se había dado cuenta que últimamente había cambiado su forma de hablar, de actuar también su mirada se había suavizado ya no mostraba ese puro instinto asesino no le incomodaba todo lo contrario eso hizo que le gustara más.

Belze interrumpió sus pensamientos

-''me informaron que últimamente pasa el tiempo con una mujer caza recompensas llamada Saya Minatsuki''

-''una caza recompensas'' pregunto con una mano en el pecho sin darse la vuelta

-''así es vive en el mismo edificio de apartamentos que el''

-'así que eso es, porque me siento así?, Que es este sentimiento?, Porque me duele el pecho?, Acaso es esto a lo que le llaman celos? Todas esas preguntas golpeaban su cabeza

* * *

Su mente salto a otro recuerdo

Train Heartnet que tienes que decir sobre tus actos recientes? Le dijo con un tono serio Willzark el líder supremo de chronos

Ella lo había llevado en frente de los tres ancianos que hablaban con él a través de pantallas no sabía que castigo podrían imponerle por sus actos estaba preocupada aunque su rostro se mantenía estoico y serio durante la situación

-''Solo actuó como creo correcto y así lo hare de ahora en adelante'' concluyo Train con una sonrisa

Esto impresiono a todos incluso a ella se estaba revelando frente a los líderes de chronos el rostro de los líderes se obscureció

-''parece que no entiendes tu situación gato negro no eres más que un gato callejero que chronos recogió no tienes el derecho de pensar por ti mismo''

-''ya sea doméstico o salvaje la vida de un gato es libre'' contesto Train con una sonrisa aún más grande

Ella quería intervenir pero las palabras no le salían tenía un nudo en la garganta

-''parece que tienes que recapacitar sobre tus acciones ordeno que lo encierren 10 días en una celda disciplinaria'' concluyo el líder supremo

Paso frente a ella esposado

-''Heartnet'' fue lo único que alcanzo a decir

-''lamento haberle causado tantos problemas capitán'' le dijo Train con una sonrisa

Era la primera vez que le sonreía de una manera tan sincera sintió ese sentimiento cálido en su pecho de nuevo, ella había comprendido lo que realmente lo había cambiado era eso el buscaba y ella lo comprendía –libertad-

* * *

Sus recuerdos se cortaron cuando de repente escucho disparos a unas 2 cuadras de su posición sabía que no era su asunto pero algo dentro de ella le decía que fuera hasta ese lugar cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en el origen de los disparos y entonces lo vio….. 


	3. Capitulo 3

No soy dueño de Black Cat

'pensamientos'

'' dialogo ''

Capítulo 3

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos cuando de repente escuché disparos unas 2 cuadras de su posición sabia que no era su asunto pero algo dentro de ella, que decía que se dirigía Hasta ese lugar cuando ya estaba en el origen de los disparos Y entonces lo vio ...

Ahí estaba el Train Heartnet disparándole un hombre que le arrojaba cuchillos

* * *

Train estaba en la búsqueda de Jack Knife observaba todo con atención hasta que vio a una joven entrando a un callejón todo seguido normal junto a un contenedor de basura había un vagabundo durmiendo pero se percató de algo el Vagabundo tenía una sonrisa extraña en su rostro luego vio como saco un Cuchillo y se puso un espaldas de la joven el desenfundo de un hades y el disparo logró destruir el cuchillo y que el hombre se calló de rodillas.

\- '' Será mejor que se valla a casa señorita '', dijo Train a la joven con una sonrisa

La joven asintió y se fue corriendo

\- '' ¿Quién demonios eres? '' Le Pregunto el hombre furioso

Se sacó la capa y era un hombre un poco más alto que Train con un cabello negro hasta los hombos con una camisa verde y pantalones grises con una mirada de psicópata

\- '' Solo una caza recompensas que pasa por el Lugar Jack Knife '' Le contesto de forma irónica

\- "caza recompensas jajaja crees poder capturarme, Para tu información algunas de mis víctimas eran caza recompensas que quisieron jugar conmigo" dijo mientras pasaba la lengua por el cuchillo

\- '' yo no soy como nada que hayas visto '' Dijo Train mientras levantaba su arma

\- ''he venido una traerte mala suerte ''

El hombre pudo ver el tatuaje XIII que tenía y su sonrisa se hizo más más grande

\- '' oh mis disculpas no sabía que estaba en la presencia del gran Gato Negro, ahora las cosas se pondrán más divertidas''

Lanzo dos cuchillos rápidamente Tren logro esquivarlo

\- '' nada mal, aunque me parece irónico que un hombre que mato más personas de las que se pueden contar ahora venga un cazarme ''

\- ''ya no soy así '' Train se había puesto serio

\- '' ¿Me pregunto si es verdad? '' Jack Replica

"Me quiero desconcentrar no puedo caer en su juego tengo que terminar con esto rápido"

Jack le arrojaba cuchillos a Train luego se abalanzo con dos machetes que tenía escondidos detrás de él Train lo empujo hacia atras y arrojo, unos cuchillos Train respondió con dos balas

-'' jajaja nada mal señor Gato Negro me pregunto de qué tamaño será la caja donde tenga que meterte, sin duda será mi mejor trabajo ''

-''Sigue soñando '' se burló Train

Entonces a la vuelta de la esquina del callejón logro ver una mujer con un uniforme que conocía bien cabello rubio y ojos azules esos ojos que le encantaban Y que no podía sacar de sus Pensamientos hacia años.

-''Sephiria'' Dijo en voz baja

Sephiria también estaba sorprendida después de tanto tiempo se volvían a encontrar se quedó quieta en el lugar ya que se percató que seguro estaba tras un objetivo.

Train ahora tenía una razón más que suficiente para terminar más rápido volvió a cargar a hades y apunto a Jack este iba a lanzar más cuchillos pero sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

-''parece que alguien no cuenta sus juguetes, ¿ya te quedaste sin cuchillos no?'' Train dijo con una sonrisa

Jack dio un paso hacia atrás pero Train fue más rápido y le disparo dos balas una en cada pierna y una en el hombro derecho el criminal cayo en medio del callejón

-''y con eso acabamos'' termino Train

Entonces Sephiria empezó a caminar hacia él se miraban hasta que se puso frente a el

-''Heartnet'' dijo Sephiria

-''cuanto tiempo capitán me alegro ver que te encuentras bien'' Train le dedico una gran sonrisa

Sephiria tuvo ese sentimiento cálido de nuevo hace mucho que no lo sentía y sinceramente lo extrañaba escucharon ruidos del otro lado del callejón cuando observaron y notaron que era una familia que pasaba por ahí una mujer, un hombre y una niña que se pararon a ver que sucedía

-''todo está bajo control señores soy caza recompensas''

Train no se habían dado cuenta que Jack Knife todavía estaba consiente pensaba en atacar a Train pero tuvo una idea más macabra

-''jajaja crees que me derrotaste tal vez me capturaste pero veamos si puedes cargar con otra muerte inocente en tu conciencia''

Tomo su machete y lo arrojo rápido a la niña todo pareció suceder en un segundo luego Train se puso en medio en el último momento el machete se clavó en su pecho con la poca fuerzan que le quedaba disparo impactando en el hombro izquierdo de Jack dejándolo fuera de combate.

Train sintió la sangre brotando de la herida tosió un poco de sangre y luego todo se puso negro.

* * *

-''¡Heartnet!'' grito Sephiria mientras corría hacia el Eso fue lo último que escucho Train antes de caer inconsciente

Train abrió los ojos y no sabía dónde se encontraba todo a su alrededor era un gran prado lleno de pasto y flores que parecía no tener fin.

-''se puede saber qué haces tú en este lugar'' le dijo una voz a su espalda Train se dio vuelta y ahí la vio cabello negro, ojos verdes, un kimono y una gran sonrisa

-''Saya'' Train estaba totalmente sorprendido se puso de pie y estaba frente a ella

-''¿Que es este lugar?, se supone que estaba en un trabajo y…? todos los recuerdos llegaron de golpe

-''¿Eso quiere decir que estoy?'' dijo con sorpresa

-''aun no, aunque estuviste a punto'' Saya le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-''Ay, eso dolió'' contesto Train mientras se frotaba el lugar que le había golpeado su amiga.

-''eso fue para que no seas tan descuidado'' puso una mano en su hombro

''aunque me alegra ver como proteges a la gente con todo lo que tienes'' Saya esbozo una gran sonrisa y le dio un pequeño empujón, Train sentía como iba cayendo

-''fue bueno verte de nuevo'' Train le dio una sonrisa

-''siempre estoy contigo para eso son los amigos, ahora vete tienes personas que te necesitan todavía además la persona que te ama te está esperando'' termino saya mientras levantaba la mano para despedirlo.

Train sentía como seguía cayendo mientras pensaba -'la persona que me ama no se referirá a…'

* * *

Train de repente abrió los ojos estaba recostado en una cama grande para dos personas giro la cabeza y vio una mesita de noche con una lámpara y al lado estaba hades miro más allá de la mesita estaba un gran ventanal por lo que pudo ver estaba en un piso alto de un edificio en una habitación y la puerta estaba cerrada, por la posición del sol dedujo que era cerca del mediodía.

De repente escucho la puerta de entrada de la habitación y luego la puerta donde se encontraba se abrió y allí la vio… Sephiria está de pie con unos pantalones negros ajustados una camiseta de manga corta violeta.

Train estaba sin habla, trago saliva nunca pensó que la vería a ella a Sephiria Arks vestida así pensaba que era de las cosas más hermosas que había visto

-''Sephiria'' dijo he intento ponerse derecho sintió un gran dolor en el pecho que lo hizo caer de espaldas de nuevo se percató que tenía la parte superior de su abdomen vendada

-''debes tener más cuidado'' Sephiria dijo mientras corría a su lado

-''¿qué diablos paso?'' pregunto Train

-''lo que sucedió es que casi mueres esa puñalada si hubiera sido dos centímetros más a la izquierda y ahora mismo estarías bajo tierra'' Sephiria continuo

-''ese hombre arrojo su machete a una niña te pusiste en medio y le disparaste en respuesta dejándolo inconsciente luego te di primeros auxilios pero la herida no dejaba de sangrar por suerte el padre de la niña que salvaste era doctor curo tus heridas y te trajimos hasta aquí dijo que eres un hombre con mucha suerte, estuviste inconsciente más de 12 horas'' termino de hablar

-''oh entonces simplemente dormí una siesta'' Train bromeo Sephiria dio un gran suspiro

-''dijo el doctor que no puedes moverte por unos tres o cuatro días que hagas reposo absoluto y que la herida sanara completamente en dos semanas''

-''queeee? Tanto tiempo, bueno como soy yo seguro se cura antes'' aunque ahora no me puedo mover'' Train frunció el ceño

\- '' por ahora llama a tus compañeros para que cuiden de ti '' le dijo Sephiria

\- '' eso es un problema vine here por cuenta propia Sven está en el funeral de un amigo y se llevó a Eva con el no vuelto a dentro de unos días ''

-'esto es un problema 'pensó Sephiria

\- '' no te preocupes ya que las arreglare solo ''

Tren dijo esto y con un gran esfuerzo logro ponerse pie aunque estaba sufriendo un dolor muy grande Sephiria al verlo puso la mano en su hombro y dijo

\- '' no te preocupes por estos cuatro días yo cuidare de ti '' Tren abrió grandes los ojos

\- '' EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH! ''

 ** _Continuara ..._**


	4. capitulo 4

No soy dueño de Black Cat

Pareja: Train x Sephiria

''dialogo''

'pensamiento'

Capítulo 4

-''no te preocupes durante estos cuatro días yo cuidare de ti''

Train abrió grandes los ojos

-''EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!''

-''¿estás segura Sephiria? ¿No tienes que hacerte cargo de cosas importante como capitana de los números?'' Train pregunto

-''no te preocupes le avisare a Belze que ocupe mi lugar por estos días'' dijo Sephiria con seguridad

Train quería replicar pero entonces su estómago empezó a gruñir muy fuerte

-''tengo mucha hambre'' Train dijo mientras se frotaba el estómago

Sephiria sonrió

-''no te preocupes voy a preparar algo de comer tu vuelve a recostarte''

-''de acuerdo gracias'' Train obedeció

Sephiria se dirigió a la cocina mientras cocinaba empezó a pensar:

-'espero que le guste mi comida, ¡¿en que estoy pensando?!'

-'además porque me ofrecí a cuidarlo soy la líder de los números tengo muchas cosas que hacer'

Entonces Sephiria comenzó a temblar mientras recordaba la noche anterior

* * *

 **Escena retrospectiva**

-''Heartnet, Heartnet!''

Sephiria estaba junto a Train le había dado primeros auxilios pero seguía sangrando mucho no sabía qué hacer y se estaba desesperando entonces sintió una mano en su hombro era el padre de la niña que Train había salvado

-''señorita hágase a un lado soy doctor'' dijo el hombre y habría un maletín que traía consigo con instrumentos médicos

Sephiria hizo caso, pero no podía hacer que sus manos dejaran de temblar no entendía que le pasaba

-'acaso… tengo miedo' pensó

Había pasado por muchas situaciones difíciles hacía muchos años dejo ese sentimiento atrás pero aquí estaba temblando como una niña pequeña, fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el doctor

-''parece que va a sobrevivir'' dio un suspiro de alivio el hombre

-'' la herida esta a dos centímetros de su corazón sin duda es un hombre con suerte, señorita hay un lugar a donde pueda llevarlo para descansar''

-''si mi hotel queda a unas calles de aquí'' contesto Sephiria recuperando la compostura

-''voy por mi auto está cerca y lo llevaremos'' se puso de pie el doctor y fue hasta su auto

-''no se preocupe si mi marido dice que va a estar bien eso es seguro'' la tranquilizo la esposa del doctor

-''muchas gracias'' respondió Sephiria con una sonrisa

-''toma'' la niña se acercó a Sephiria y le entrego una moneda plateada que tenía la luna de un lado y el sol dorado del otro

-''es mi amuleto de buena suerte déselo a el como agradecimiento por salvarme''

-''está bien se lo daré cuando despierte'' Sephiria tomo la moneda y le acaricio la cabeza a la niña

Luego llego el doctor con el auto cargaron con cuidado a Train y lo llevaron al hotel.

Fin de escena retrospectiva

* * *

Sephiria busco en su bolsillo y encontró la moneda que le había entregado la niña la miro unos minutos la guardo y luego continuo cocinando.

Train no podía creer lo que pasaba estaba en este estado que seguro si Sven se enteraba le daría una paliza monumental por ser tan tonto pero el tema importante era que Sephiria iba a estar con él por cuatro días enteros cuidándolo eso no lo hubiera imaginado ni en sus sueños más locos.

Él tenía algo claro él estaba enamorado de Sephiria desde el primer momento que la vio hace ya años, no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto disfruto mucho su tiempo con ella en chronos y quería que siguiera igual pero luego conoció a saya que le enseño sobre la libertad y tuvo que abandonar chronos porque sabía que el camino que ambos recorrían era diferente así que guardo sus sentimientos en su corazón y decidió salir en busca de su libertad.

Train miro por la ventana y suspiro

-'fue un día parecido a este' cerro los ojos mientras recordaba

* * *

 **Escena retrospectiva**

Train estaba sentado mirando el cielo junto a saya y ella le pregunto

-''oye Train como crees que se siente estar enamorado'' La pregunta lo tomo completamente por sorpresa pero aun así respondió

-''no lo sé, creo que es querer estar con una persona sin importarte nada que quieras protegerla y hacerla feliz sin importar el costo'' Train termino

-''creo que eso es una forma de verlo'' respondió saya

Train cerró los ojos y pensó -'sin duda es muy complicado'

De golpe una mujer se le vino a la mente cabello rubio un pequeña sonrisa que fue uno de los pocos con suerte que la pudo ver y eso ojos azules tan hermosos sin darse cuenta empezó a sonreír.

-''oooohh así que Train estás enamorado'' saya dijo en tono de broma

-''QUE DICES!'' Train grito un poco ruborizado

-''jajaja así que eso debe ser muy buena para atravesar ese duro corazón tuyo'' saya seguía riendo Train dio un gran suspiro

-''no serviría'' Train dijo serio Saya dejo de reír

-''porque lo crees'' pregunto saya con interés

-''el camino que recorremos es muy diferente más ahora que te conocí y aprendí lo que es la verdadera libertad es como si ella estuviera en un camino yo en otro y en el medio un barranco sin fondo'' Train volvió a mirar al cielo

-''sabes entonces que debes hacer Train'' Train la miro con expectativa

-''construye un puente, si dices que hay un barranco sin fondo entonces has un puente que una esos dos caminos estoy seguro que tu lograras hacerlo''

-''¿conque un puente?'' Train volvió su mirada al cielo

-''para no saber cómo se siente estar enamorado sabes mucho saya''

-''claro porque he leído muchas revistas'' Saya comenzó a reír Train tuvo una contracción en el ojo

-'entonces es por eso'

 **Fin de escena retrospectiva**

* * *

Train abrió los ojos y entonces tomo una decisión

-'tienes razón saya amo a Sephiria si eso es lo que necesito entonces creare un puente en estos cuatro días'

-'aunque lo más importante es saber siente lo mismo que yo'

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cunado Sephiria entro con la comida traía dos bandejas de comida Train hizo un esfuerzo y se sentó en la cama Sephiria puso la bandeja frente a él y ella se sentó al otro lado de cama y empezaron a comer.

Era un silencio agradable luego de unos minutos Sephiria hablo

-''lo lamento solo se cocinar comida al estilo japonés'' dijo mientras lo miraba

-''porque te disculpas esto esta exquisito no recuerdo la última vez que comí algo tan delicioso'' Train le sonreía

Sephiria sintió como aumentaba el calor de su cuerpo hacia su rostro pero pudo controlarlo Tomo la moneda de su bolsillo y extendió la mano hacia Train

-''que es eso'' pregunto

-''es de la niña que salvaste le prometí que te lo daría cuando despertaras'' Train la moneda la hizo girar en el aire viendo como la luna y el sol daban vueltas Luego la volvió a sujetar

-''ya veo es muy bonita'' dijo mientras la colocaba junto a hades

-''por cierto esa ropa?'' le dijo señalando su atuendo

Por supuesto en la había visto vestida de otras formas que no fueran el uniforme pero siempre era ropa muy formal era la primera vez que la vía vistiendo ropa normal

-''bueno mi uniforme quedo manchado con tu sangre así que le pedí a una chica de servicio a cuarto que me consiguiera algo y me trajo esto no es mucho mi estilo''

-' 'no es cierto'' le dijo Train ''te ves hermosa''

Esta vez Sephiria no pudo controlarlo y un leve rubor apareció en su cara Train se dio cuenta de esto y sonrió

-'solo espera Sephiria voy a construir un puente para alcanzarte' Con esto siguieron conversando cómodamente pero no se percataron que en el edificio de al frente alguien con una cámara los estaba observando

 ** _Continuara…_**


	5. capitulo 5

No soy dueño de Black Cat

Pareja: Train x Sephiria

''dialogo ''

'pensamiento'

Capítulo 5

El resto del día había pasado con tranquilidad Sephiria estaba leyendo un libro y Train se la había pasado durmiendo o jugando con la moneda que Sephiria le dio

Luego de la cena Sephiria se fue a bañar y Train recordó algo: solo había una cama grande y no había un sofá donde pudiera dormir

-'puedo sacar algo de esta situación' pensaba Train

Entonces Sephiria salió del baño y entro a la habitación con un camisón negro que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas marcaba sus curvas y hacia resaltar su piel blanca Train la vio y se ruborizo un poco ante la imagen se veía realmente hermosa.

-''bueno yo voy a tirar unas sábanas y dormir en el piso'' le dijo Sephiria

-''de hablas yo solo ocupo un lado de la cama duerme del otro'' Train insistió

-''¡de que hablas eso no va a suceder!'' Sephiria le dijo mientras sentía como su corazón empezaba a acelerarse

-''como crees que te voy a dejar dormir en el piso después de todo lo que has hecho por mí'' Train empezaba a molestarse así comenzó una discusión diciendo porque si y porque no sobre dormir juntos Train se cansó y le dijo

-''entonces decidamos con esto'' levanto la moneda

-''elige un lado'' la hizo girar en el aire

-''el lado del sol'' dijo Sephiria

La moneda cayo en la mano de Train y salía del lado de la luna ya no había nada más que decir Sephiria acepto la derrota y se acostó del otro lado de la cama.

A pesar de todo se sentían un poco incomodos ninguno podía dormir y estaban mirando el techo entonces Train empezó a hablar

-''oye Sephiria''

-''¿que sucede?''

-''recuerdas la batalla contra creed''

-''sí, que tiene ya paso un año de eso''

-''cuando saliste del edificio te pregunte si estabas bien me dijiste que no podías morir fácilmente porque naciste por el bien de chronos'' hizo una pequeña pausa -''a que te referías'' termino Train

Sephiria dio un gran suspiro -''como escuchaste nacía para chronos todo lo que recuerdo desde niña son los duros entrenamientos para convertirme en lo que soy ahora, nací para convertirme en un numero''

-''!¿cómo es posible que tus padres permitieran eso?!'' Train pregunto

-''yo les pregunte lo mismo en una ocasión me dijeron que esa era la única razón por la que habían decidido criarme que si no lo aceptaba que me desecharían como si fuera un simple fallo y tendrían otro hijo'' termino de hablar

Train comenzó a sentirse muy enojado -'malditos ancianos' pensó dio un suspiro y se tranquilizó

-''lamento haberte hecho recordar eso'' le dijo Train con voz tranquila

-''no, está bien no es que me moleste mucho, será mejor que nos durmamos'' dijo dándose la vuelta

-''tienes razón buenas noches'' dijo Train

-''buenas noches'' contesto Sephiria

Train estaba durmiendo y comenzó a soñar Estaba en acostado en el piso se puso de pie y se dio cuenta que había charcos de sangre a donde sea que mirara, de repente empezó a escuchar voces

-''asesino''

-''monstruo''

-''no eres humano''

-''por favor no me mates''

-''ten piedad''

Se escuchaban en todas las direcciones, a unos metros de donde estaba pudo ver un gran fuego y adentro estaban sus amigos toda la gente importante para él se estaba quemando podía escuchar sus gritos de dolor empezó a correr en su dirección pero no se podía mover se dio cuenta que estaba encadenado.

-''jajaja así es no puedes proteger a nadie'' alguien se puso frente a el levanto la vista y allí estaba Jack Knife frente a él con una sonrisa maniática

-''no te muevas va a empezar el acto principal'' continuaba riendo Giro la cabeza y allí estaba Sephiria estaba colgando con las manos encadenadas Train empezó a retorcerse para liberarse pero era inútil sentía un gran peso en su cuerpo.

-''jajaja no importa cuanto lo intentes mientras sigas vivos las personas inocentes morirán a tu alrededor'' acercaba el cuchillo al rostro de Sephiria

-''MALDITO!'' gritaba Train furioso

-''no creo que puedas hacer mucho con esa herida'' Train bajo la mirada y vio un machete clavado en su pecho

-''me pregunto cómo serán sus gritos llenos de dolor'' Jack Knife se saboreaba los labios

-''DETENTE!'' grito con todas su fuerzas

Train se despertó estaba sentado con un dolor muy grande en la herida de su pecho tenía la reparación pesada un sudor frió recorriéndole el cuerpo y en su mano tenia a hades estaba apuntando a la oscuridad sintió una mano en su hombro giro la cabeza y allí estaba Sephiria con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro

-''que sucedió?'' le pregunto

-''nada solo fue una pesadilla'' continuo intentando controlar su respiración

Sephiria extendía las manos y tomo su mano donde tenía a hades

-''ya todo está bien'' Sephiria dijo con vos tranquilizadora

Train soltó su arma, Sephiria la tomo y la puso en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama Train volvió a recostarse vio por la ventana y se percató de que aún era de noche

-''¿te sucede muy a menudo?'' pregunto todavía sentada

-''no, ya ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que ocurrió''

Sephiria intento cambiar el tema no quería preguntar sobre que se trataba el sueño para no incomodarlo vio a hades y dijo

-''Heartnet recuerdas cuando tomate a hades de la central de chronos, recuerdas lo que me dijiste?''

-''si como podría olvidarlo''

 **Escena retrospectiva**

Los ancianos se habían enterado de que Train Heartnet había decidido abandonar chronos y ordenaron su ejecución inmediata algunos números se ofrecieron a eliminarlo se ordenó a cada agente y numero que si tenían contacto con él lo eliminaran inmediatamente. Le habían ordenado a Sephiria que enviara grupos de agentes en su búsqueda obviamente ella acepto pero mando a todos los grupos a ubicaciones falsas no iba a permitir que nadie lo matara

Estaba cansada de la situación y se fue a su oficina antes de abrir la puerta sintió que del otro lado había alguien desenvaino a cristo y abrió la puerta y vio a Train Heartnet adentro con hades en sus manos

-''que haces aquí?! Pregunto cerrando la puerta

-''vine a buscar a hades no puedo marcharme sin ella'' le dijo Train

-''los ancianos ordenaron tu eliminación''

-''ya veo'' Train se paró en el marco de la ventana

-''realmente te vas'' pregunto Sephiria

-''si ya no hay lugar para mi aquí, voy a buscar mi libertad'' sonrió Train

-''si sigues con esto mandaran números a buscarte''

-''no te preocupes tengo un plan fingiré que me eliminaron desapareceré hasta que Todo se calme con el tiempo dejaran de perseguirme chronos tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que buscar un gato callejero'' la miro a los ojos por última vez

-''¿porque me lo cuentas? Cuestiono Sephiria

-''porque a pesar de todo sé que puedo confiar en ti'' su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande Sephiria lo vio a los ojos y tuvo ese sentimiento cálido en el pecho sabía que sería la última vez que se sentiría así

Train le dio la espalda estaba por saltar pero antes le dijo mientras miraba la luna

-''no te preocupes siempre sin importar donde estemos siempre estaremos conectados por este cielo estrellado después de todo los gatos disfrutan más de la noche'' Cuando termino de hablar salto y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche

 **Fin de escena retrospectiva**

-''Desde entonces aunque sea por un momento miro el cielo nocturno supongo que se volvió un habito'' termino Sephiria

Train la vio y empezó a reír

-''que es tan gracioso'' le pregunto un poco molesta

-''nada es solo que yo también hago lo mismo desde ese día'' Train le sonrió y un leve rubor apareció en el rostro de Sephiria

-''muchas gracias Sephiria por todo''

-''no hay problema ahora será mejor que volvamos a dormir'' Sephiria volvió a recostarse

-''tienes razón, buenas noches Sephiria''

-''buenas noches Heartnet''

Al día siguiente Los rayos de sol estaban por la ventana golpeando el rostro de Train abrió los ojos y bostezo algo se sentía algo cálido de su lado izquierdo giro la cabeza y allí estaba Sephiria durmiendo con la cabeza en su pecho abrió grande los ojos cuando vio que tenía su brazo alrededor de su cintura si no fuera por la herida en su pecho habría saltado de la cama.

Sephiria empezó a despertarse pestañeo un par de veces desorientada cuando su vista se acomodó se dio cuenta en la posición en la que se encontraba

-''buenos días'' dijo Train poniéndose derecho

A una velocidad impresionante Sephiria salto de la cama camino rápido hasta el baño y cerró la puerta. Vio su rosto en el espejo estaba completamente rojo y su corazón parecía que iba a saltar de su pecho dio un gran suspiro y pensó

-'!¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?!'

Train había quedado algo desorientado por sus acciones así que se apoyó la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama y pensó -'no estaba tan mal'

Esbozo una gran sonrisa pensando que haría el día de hoy para avanzar un poco más hasta donde se encontraba Sephiria Lo que realmente no sabían era que los problemas para ambos iban a empezar

 ** _Continuara…_**


	6. capitulo 6

No soy dueño de Black Cat

Pareja: Train x Sephiria

''dialogo''

'pensamiento'

Capítulo 6

Ya habían pasado los 4 días y Train se sentía mucho mejor ya podía levantarse de la cama y podía caminar pero todavía necesitaba recuperarse la herida no estaba cerrada todavía hoy era el último día que estaría con Sephiria pero no quería que fuera así había avanzado mucho con respecto a su relación hoy iba a confesarle sus sentimientos quería saber si el puente que construyo podía aguantar una relación.

Ya estaban preparados y a punto de irse

-''Sephiria'' dijo Train

-''¿qué sucede Heartnet?'' se dio la vuelta

Train la miro a los ojos fijamente Sephiria sentía como el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba.

-''quería decirte que yo…''

No pudo terminar de hablar escucharon el ruido de armas afuera de la habitación ambos dieron un salto hacia atrás entonces la puerta exploto.

-''hasta que los encontramos traidores a chronos'' dijo una voz entre el humo que empezaba a esparcirse por la habitación

Train desenfundo a hades y Sephiria desenvaino a cristo

-''qué demonios está pasando?'' pregunto Train

* * *

 **1 día antes central de chronos**

-''Conteste número II donde se encuentra Sephiria'' pregunto el líder supremo enojado

-''no lo sé señor, parece que su misión tomo más tiempo del esperado'' dijo Belze con calma

-''cómo es posible que no sepamos nada de ella desde hace casi una semana'' continuaron con el interrogatorio

-''me llamo hace 4 días y me confirmo que volvería pronto'' dijo intentando calmar la ira de los ancianos

-''tal vez encontró algo más divertido que hacer'' una vos dijo desde la oscuridad Todos observaron a quien se acercaba era el número VIII Baldor

-''explícate número VIII'' dijeron los ancianos

-''estaba en la misma ciudad donde fue la última misión de la capitana y la encontré, la seguí y pude ver algo interesante'' dijo Baldor levantando una foto

Todos ensancharon los ojos, en la foto estaba Sephiria comiendo en la misma cama con Train Heartnet el antiguo numero XIII

-''¡¿qué significa esto?!'' exigieron los ancianos Baldor le entrego la foto a Belze

-''revísenla y verán que es real'' dijo Baldor

-'cómo es posible ¿que has hecho Sephiria?' pensaba Belze

-''parece que la capitana prefiere jugar a la casita que cumplir con su deber con chronos'' dijo Baldor con una sonrisa burlona

-''Así que Sephiria decidió traicionarnos como lo hizo el antiguo número XIII'' dijo el líder supremo

-''debimos haberlo eliminado hace mucho'' dijo otro de los ancianos

-''esperen si hablamos con Sephiria seguro que nos dará una explicación'' dijo belze

-''si como cuando intentaron lo mismo con Train Heartnet'' dijo Baldor

Belze comenzaba a enojarse

-''numero II te entregamos a ti el mando absoluto de los números y ordenamos la eliminación inmediata de los traidores Sephiria Arks y Train Heartnet'' dijo el líder supremo

Belze quería apelar a su razón pero entonces Baldor continuo

-''si me lo permite líder supremo déjeme a mí y Krantz la eliminación de esos dos si prestan atención a la foto verán que el Train Heartnet está herido será más que suficiente con nosotros dos''

-''de acuerdo el número VIII y el numero IV llevaran a cabo la misión pero lleva varios agentes armados por si acaso sucede algo recuerden que Sephiria era la líder de los números por ser la más fuerte y utilicen los medios necesarios'' dijeron los ancianos y terminaron la transmisión

-''como ordene'' dijo mientras Baldor hacia camino hacia afuera

-''que significa esto Baldor?!'' pregunto Belze

-''nada solo hago lo mejor por el bien de chronos'' dijo Baldor

-'tengo que investigar esto' pensó Belze

* * *

El humo se esparció y se aclaro la vista allí estaban Baldor y Krantz de pie en la parte de afuera de la habitación

-''¡¿que están haciendo?!'' pregunto Sephiria enojada

-''vinimos a completar una misión acabar con los traidores de chronos Sephiria Arks y Train Heartnet''

-''¿que?'' Sephiria se había quedado en shock

-''fue una orden directa de los ancianos fuiste destituida de tu cargo y sentenciada a muerte''

-''de que hablas Sephiria no traición a chronos!'' grito Train

-''eso a mí no me importa me dijeron que los eliminara y eso voy a hacer'' Baldor termino de hablar y les arrojo su bola de hierro Train tomo a Sephiria por el brazo y logro esquivarlo por poco

-'demonios si no fuera por mi herida esto no sería problema para nosotros' pensaba Train mientras buscaba una forma de salir Le quedaba solo una granada segadora que le había dado Sven, así que la uso tomo a Sephiria del brazo todavía estaba en estado de shock y empezó a correr hasta que salieron del edificio

Corrieron unos minutos adonde sea que corrieran había agentes de chronos por todas partes hasta que lograron entrar a un callejón Sephiria seguía pensando

-'¿me quitaron mi título?, ¿Porque? Después de todo lo que he hecho por chronos, ¿qué significa esto? ¿ ya no tengo nada?' Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando recibió una bofetada levanto la vista y allí estaba Train con la respiración pesada de tanto correr

-''Sephiria contrólate yo sé que esto es difícil para ti pero lo más importante es escapar por ahora luego pensaremos sobre esto'' dijo Train

Sephiria recupero la compostura y entendió dio un suspiro -''tienes razón''

Bajo la mirada y vio la playera de Train con sangre

-''tu herida'' dijo con preocupación

-''si, parece que se abrió cuando estábamos corriendo no está como hace 4 días así que está bien puedo soportarlo'' dijo Train intentando controlar su respiración

Sephiria sabía que la situación estaba difícil había agentes de chronos por todo lados, numero VIII y numero IV los estaban buscando y también estaba la herida de Train no tenían muchas posibilidades pero tenían que salir de la ciudad por ahora se iban a mover entre los callejones hasta encontrar una forma de salir de la ciudad sin ser vistos

Se movieron por casi una hora se enfrentaron a varios grupos de agentes y parecía que la situación no iba a mejorar hasta que estaban por cruzar una calle y un auto freno de golpe frente a ellos Sephiria desenvaino a cristo por si eran agentes de chronos

-''espera Sephiria'' dijo Train

Un hombre bajo del auto -''¿se encuentran bien?'' pregunto

Era el doctor el padre de la niña que salvo Train venia en auto con su familia

-''oh son ustedes de nuevo'' dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

Vio la herida de Train -''joven tu herida se ha abierto que sucedió?''

En ese momentos aparecieron cuatro agentes de chronos y apuntaron sus armas Train fue más rápido y les disparo dejándolos inconscientes

-''suban rápido al auto'' dijo el doctor

No tenían muchas opciones así que aceptaron y subieron el doctor arranco y rápidamente perdieron a los agentes de chronos

-''señor Baldor parece que lograron escapar'' dijo un agente con nerviosismo

-''que haremos ahora?'' pregunto Krantz

-''no se preocupen no sería una cacería divertida si los atrapamos de inmediato'' dijo con una sonrisa

-''veamos cuanto pueden correr la traidora y el gato herido''

Train y Sephiria se encontraban en la casa del doctor había vuelto a curar a Train y le había dado algo para el dolor.

-''se encuentran en varios problemas jóvenes'' dijo el doctor con una voz seria

-''lamentamos causares inconvenientes muchas gracias por su ayuda'' se inclinó Sephiria

-''bueno no creo que ustedes sean malas personas además les debo mucho por ahora pueden ocultarse aquí'' dijo el doctor con una sonrisa

-''muchas gracias'' dijo Train

-''me llamo Bruno, doctor Bruno Caska y ella es mi esposa Sofía y mi hija Karen''

-''es un placer'' dijeron Sofía y Karen

-''igualmente'' dijeron Train y Sephiria

-''por ahora vamos a cenar y luego descansen un poco les prepararemos el cuarto de invitados'' dijo Sofía

-''gracias'' dijo Sephiria

Cenaron con la familia Train sorprendiendo a la pequeña Karen con sus historias de trabajos anteriores la niña lo miraba con brillo en sus ojos prestando atención a cada palabra que decía Sephiria vio todo a su alrededor y se pregunto

-'¿conque esto es tener una familia?'

Luego de cenar todos fueron a dormir Sephiria y Train vieron la gran cama en la habitación de invitados y ambos se ruborizaron habían dormido juntos estos últimos 4 días y siempre se despertaban abrazados por lo que Sephiria siempre terminaba con la cara completamente roja por eso aún se ponían nerviosos por dormir juntos.

Sephiria se sentó en la cama y dijo

-''no puedo creer que esté pasando esto chronos a quien decidí entregarle todo ahora me quiere muerta'' apretó los puños sobre las piernas Train la vio y puso su mano sobre la de ella

-''todo está bien encontraremos la forma de solucionar este problemas juntos'' Train le dio una sonrisa

-''muchas gracias Train'' dijo Sephiria con una sonrisa

-''es la primera vez que dices mi nombre''

-''ah, sí lo siento'' dijo Sephiria con un leve rubor

-''está bien todo lo contrario quiero que me llames por mi nombre a partir de ahora''

-''está bien''

-''bien que haremos ahora'' pregunto Train

-''hay que salir de la ciudad y buscar un lugar para escondernos también tengo que llamar a Belze para exigirle una explicación olvide mi teléfono en la habitación del hotel'' dijo Sephiria

-''también tengo que llamar a Sven para que se oculte junto con la princesa si esto sigue puede que quieran usarlos para llegar a mí'' Train se había puesto serio

-''oye Sephiria sobre el escondite... chronos conoce todas nuestras casas de seguridad verdad''

-''si las investigamos todas por si acaso incluso conocen la casa que compraron hace poco'' dijo Sephiria

-''entonces no nos queda más opción que usar el Plan B'' Y entonces Train bajo a pedir el teléfono al doctor Bruno

 ** _Continuara…_**


	7. capitulo 7

No soy dueño de Black Cat

Pareja: Train x Sephiria

' **'** **dialogo''**

 **'** **pensamiento'**

Capitulo 7

Estaba amaneciendo y los rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana Sephiria dormía mientras Train se había quedado toda la noche mirando por la ventana vigilando que no hubiera nada fuera de lugar.

-''¿estuviste despierto toda la noche?'' pregunto Sephiria que se había despertado

-''si, hay que estar preparado por si vienen a buscarnos, sabes que puedo estar hasta tres días sin dormir'' dijo Train

-''además no quiero que les pase nada a el doctor bruno y a su familia o a ti'' le sonrió mientras la miraba a los ojos

Sephiria le dio una sonrisa.

Bajaron y la familia se estaba preparando para desayunar

-''oh buenos días'' dijo la señora Sofía

-''buenos días'' contestaron ambos

-''ya vamos a desayunar necesito poner los platos''

-''yo la ayudare'' se ofreció Sephiria

Mientras ponían la mesa la Sofía dijo

-''se ve que Train te quiere mucho''

-''e-enserio lo cree'' Sephiria tartamudeaba

-''si se le ve en los ojo que está enamorado'' Sofía dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que Sephiria se ruborizara

-'será así' pensaba

Luego de desayunar golpearon la puerta la puerta el doctor fue a abrirla con Train atrás de el con cuidado de que no fuera nadie de chronos

-''quién es?'' pregunto el doctor

-''servicio de mensajería venimos a buscar los dos muebles como lo ordeno'' decía la voz desde el otro lado de la puerta

-''ya es hora de que nos vayamos'' dijo Train

Train y el doctor abrieron la puerta y entonces un puño golpeo el rostro de Train haciéndolo caer de espaldas

El hombre que lo golpeo tenia uniforme de mensajero una gorra y un parche en el ojo

-''Sven eso dolió'' dijo Train frotándose la cara

-''eso es por meternos en este maldito problema'' Sven estaba furioso

-''¿y la princesa?'' Train intentaba cambiar el tema

-''ya está en la casa de seguridad'' Sven decía mientras prendía un cigarrillo

-''entonces con quien viniste'' pregunto Train intrigado

-''bueno es hora que los saquemos de aquí'' dijo Annete disfrazada traía una gran caja de madera

-''ambos me deben un gran favor por esto'' Annete también estaba enojada

-''solo cóbrale a papá sven'' dijo Train en broma recibiendo otro golpe en el rostro de parte de su compañero

Sephiria se acercaba a la puerta atrás de ella estaban la señora Sofía y la pequeña Karen

-''realmente no lo creía cuando Annete me lo contó que estabas huyendo de chronos con la capitana de los números'' decía Sven mientras miraba a Sephiria

-''bueno sucedieron muchas cosas'' Train decía mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza

-''rápido nos vamos antes de que bloqueen todas las salidas de la ciudad'' dijo Annete

-''muchas gracias por ayudarnos con todo'' dijo Sephiria

-''no hay problema si alguna vez necesitan algo no duden en llamarme'' ofreció el doctor

-''vuelve algún día y cuéntame más historias'' le pidió la pequeña Karen a Train

-''claro, además muchas gracias por la moneda me ha dado muy buena suerte'' dijo mientras sonreía

Luego de despedirse se metieron dentro de la caja de madera y fueron llevados hasta un camión de envíos que había estacionado afuera

Pusieron las cajas en el camión y empezaron a conducir hasta salir de la ciudad

Train y Sephiria salieron de las cajas y abrieron una pequeña ventana que conectaba con la cabina del conductor

-''hacia donde nos dirigimos'' pregunto Sephiria

-''Train nos dijo que conocen sus casas de seguridad entonces irán a una de las mías'' dijo Annete

-''por cierto de dónde sacaron el camión y los disfraces'' Train preguntaba con curiosidad

-''son alquilados idiota contigo nuestras deudas solo aumentan'' Sven dijo

-''les pagare cuando todo esto se resuelva'' dijo Sephiria

-''no te preocupes, por cierto crees que este problema tiene solución'' pregunto Sven

-''no lo sé por el momento necesito llamar a la central para ver que sucedió'' dijo Sephiria

-''toma esto'' Annette le dio un teléfono desechable

Sephiria lo tomo y llamo a la única persona en la que podía confiar

-''hola'' Belze contesto del otro lado

-''soy yo Sephiria, ¿puedes hablar?''

-''si, estoy solo en este momento, que sucedió Baldor se presentó ante los ancianos con fotos tuyas cuidando y conviviendo con Train Heartnet''

-''así que todo esto fue cosa de Baldor pero ¿porque? Preguntaba Sephiria

-''creo que lo sé, el quería volver a pelear con el Heartnet pero como los ancianos renunciaron a su eliminación luego de que derrotara a creed tuvo que buscar un motivo acusándolo de que te convenció de dejar chronos es razón más que suficiente para que lo quieran muerto tu solo fuiste un peón para lograr ese objetivo'' termino belze

-''no hay nada que pueda hacer?'' Sephiria dijo empezaba a perder la calma

-''las fotos son reales Sephiria el concejo de ancianos no escuchara nada de lo que digas el único consejo que puedo darte es que te ocultes hasta que todo termine y comiences una nueva vida'' dijo belze

-''no puede ser'' Sephiria cayo de rodillas

-''así son las cosas te deseo suerte y te deje dinero para varios años en tu cuenta bancaria adiós amiga mía y espero que nunca nos encontremos en batalla''

 _Bip...Bip…Bip_

-''que sucedió Sephiria'' Train pregunto con preocupación

-''ya no hay nada que hacer todo fue bien planeado y sin fallas ya no soy un número y ya no tengo un lugar adonde regresar'' dijo bajando la mirada

Train fue hasta donde se encontraba y se arrodillo a su lado y la abrazo Sephiria estaba devastada así que le devolvió el abrazo y empezó a sollozar en su pecho

-''no te preocupes Sephiria quédate con nosotros hasta que decidas que hacer'' dijo Train intentando tranquilizarla

Miro a Sven y este asintió con la cabeza con todo dicho solo les quedaba protegerse de chronos hasta que todo el asunto se olvidara

Llegaron a la casa de seguridad allí estaba Eve esperándolos afuera estacionaron y todos bajaron

-''¿están todos bien? Pregunto Eve

-''no hay problema, pequeña princesa'' Train le sonrió

-''bienvenida'' dijo Eve mientras observaba a Sephiria

-''muchas gracias'' dijo con una sonrisa

La casa estaba muy oculta en el bosque a unos 10 minutos de allí había un rio y si conocías los caminos estaba a 1 hora de la ciudad donde tenían su casa de barrio

-''fue en este lugar dudo que nos encuentren'' dijo Train observando la vista

-''la arregle lo mejor que pude'' dijo Eve

-''recuerden llenar el tanque para tener agua y poner leña en la caldera si quieren tener agua caliente para bañarse y para lavar los platos'' dijo Annete

-''Vendré a buscar a Eve mañana para que vaya a la escuela'' dijo Annete mientras subía al camión

-''vas a ir a la escuela princesa'' pregunto Train

-''obviamente no voy a cambiar mis planes por tu culpa, además por más desesperados que estén no creo que chronos ataque una escuela llena de jóvenes inocentes'' Eve dijo

-''lo lamento todo esto es por mi culpa'' dijo Sephiria

-''no es cierto todo es por culpa de este imbécil'' Sven dijo señalando a Train

-''¡¿toda la culpa la tengo yo!?'' dijo Train molesto

-''¡por supuesto que sí!'' Sven y Eve dijeron al unísono

Train se encogió de hombros esto hizo que Sephiria empezará a reír Train la miro y sonrió sabía que mientras estuvieran juntos podrían superarlo

Así su extraña familia agregaba un miembro nuevo

* * *

Ya había pasado 4 meses desde que habían llegado a la casa de seguridad Annete les confirmo que chronos los seguía buscando así que iban a seguir allí por un tiempo más Sephiria se había acostumbrado a estar allí y todos se habían acostumbrado a su presencia durante el día se levantaba temprano y hacia el desayuno antes de que eve se fuera, ayudaba sven durante el almuerzo y en su tiempo libre leía libros, también pasaba mucho tiempo con Train ya sea conversando, viendo las estrellas, incluso tenían enfrentamientos para practicar.

El sol se estaba poniendo y el silencio del atardecer era roto por el choque del metal Sephiria y Train estaba entrenando de un instante a otro el entrenamiento se había puesto intenso golpes y balas junto con las chispas en todas las direcciones se intercambiaban miradas intensa mientras luchaban mientras sonríen un momento Train disparo dos balas y se abalanzó sobre Sephiria ella corto las balas y se enfrentó a Train en ese momento tropezó con una roca y cayo encima de Sephiria Train intento levantarse y se da cuenta que estaba a solo unos centímetros de su rostro, Sephiria podía sentir el aliento de Train sobre sus labios sentía una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole todo el cuerpo y su corazón latía más fuerte que nunca Train comenzó a acercarse a su rostro pero entonces…

-''tengo que preparar la cena'' interrumpió Sephiria

-''ya veo'' se levantó de encima suyo

Sephiria se puso de puso a cristo en su vaina y se dirigió a la casa

Train se quedó sentado mirando al cielo

-'tengo que saber que sucedió' pensó

 ** _Continuara…_**


	8. capitulo 8

No soy dueño de Black Cat

Pareja: Train x Sephiria

''dialogo''

'pensamiento'

Capítulo 8

Luego de entrenar Sephiria no miro o hablo con Train en todo lo que quedaba de la noche tanto Sven como Eve se habían dado cuenta de esta situación pero decidieron no hacer comentarios. Sephiria se fue con Eve a lavar los platos y quedaron Train y Sven solos

-''me vas a decir que paso entre ustedes dos?'' pregunto Sven

-''ese es el problema no pasó nada'' dijo Train rascándose la cabeza

-''¿y que planeas hacer?'' dijo Sven

-''esperare que todos se vayan a dormir y hablare con ella'' dijo Train

-''bueno espero que todo termine bien entre ustedes''

-''yo también, por cierto Annette no te dijo nada sobre chronos?'' pregunto Train

-''hace una semana me contacte con ella me dijo que todavía los buscan''

-''deseo que esto termine quiero volver a trabajar ya me estoy hartando de estar sin hacer nada'' Train frunció el ceño

-''tienes razón nosotros tres era más fácil'' dijo sven mientras prendía un cigarrillo

-''acaso papá quiere que vuelva para trabajar con el'' Train bromeo Sven le dio un puñetazo y le hizo clavar los dientes en la mesa luego Train se lo devolvió y así empezaron a golpearse entre ellos como siempre

Ya era medianoche y todos estaban en sus habitaciones Train sin hacer un ruido fue hasta el cuarto de Sephiria y dio suaves golpes a la puerta para no despertar a nadie.

La puerta se abrió -''Train ¿que haces aquí?''

-''necesito hablar contigo'' dijo Train

Train entro y enfrento a Sephiria -''quiero saber porque me ignoras''

-''no sé de qué hablas'' dijo Sephiria

-''no mientas ni siquiera puedes verme a los ojos mientras hablas'' dijo Train molesto

-''¿es por lo que paso esta tarde?'' Pregunto Train

-''no es eso'' dijo Sephiria

-''entonces que es si no te gusto dímelo de una vez'' dijo Train sin calmar su enojo

-''¡SOLO SOY UN REMPLAZO DE ELLA!'' grito Sephiria

Train se había quedado en shock no entendía hasta que se dio cuenta a que se refería

Se acercó a ella hasta que casi no había espacio entre ellos Sephiria estaba mirando el piso apretando los puños

-''te refieres a saya verdad'' dijo Train ya calmado

Sephiria asintió con la cabeza Train se acercó y la abrazo y empezó a frotar su espalda, Sephiria se había quedado helada de su repentina acción Train tomo la barbilla de Sephiria e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos entonces ella lo miro y vio que en sus ojos había una pasión y ternura que nunca antes había visto.

Train se inclinó hasta rosar los labios de Sephiria los corazones de los dos latían con fuerza entonces la beso fue un beso dulce lleno de amor y ternura Sephiria había cerrado los ojos para que la sensación recorriera todo su cuerpo por aproximadamente un minuto entonces se separaron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos

-''déjame decirte una cosa'' dijo Train

-''saya es irreprensible, fue la mejor amiga que tuve en mi vida pero nunca paso a ser más allá de eso una amiga''

-''la única persona que amo y que siempre amare eres tu Sephiria Arks'' Train termino con una sonrisa Sephiria sentía que un gran peso que se levantaba de sus hombros y las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas Train paso su pulgar por sus mejillas para limpiarlas

Sephiria se inclinó y lo beso esta vez el beso fue más apasionado ella paso los brazo alrededor de su cuello y el envolvió los suyos alrededor de su cintura y la acerco más a su cuerpo para profundizar el beso se separaron por la falta de aire.

-''Te Amo Train Heartnet''

-''Ta Amo Sephiria Arks''

Sin nada más que decir se durmieron abrazados sabiendo que ya nada los iba a separar Al día siguiente Eve se había despertado y se preparó, fue la cocina y se sorprendió de que Sephiria no estaba despierta fue a su habitación para verificar que todo estaba bien golpeo un par de veces y se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta se asomó y se quedó en shock al ver a Train y a Sephiria abrasados en la cama.

-''¿qué pasa Eve?¿ que haces aquí?'' pregunto Sven apareciendo atrás de ella

Train y Sephiria se despertaron y se encontraron con Sven y Eve viéndolos en la puerta Sephiria se puso nerviosa y arrojo a Train al piso

-''e-esto bueno n-nosotros'' Sephiria tartamudeaba con la cara ruborizada

-''bueno los esperamos en el comedor'' dijo Sven tomando a Eve y cerrando la puerta

-''eso dolió'' Train se estaba poniendo de pie y frotándose la cabeza

-''lo siento me puse nerviosa'' dijo Sephiria

-''no te preocupes seguro están felices por nosotros''

-''vamos'' Train le extendió la mano Sephiria la tomo y se fueron con Sven y Eve Mientras Sephiria preparaba el desayuno Train se acercó y le dio un beso, Eve tenía un leve rubor en el rostro

-''fue demasiado para tus ojos princesa'' Train bromeo y esquivo el martillo dirigido a su cabeza

Entonces escucharon un auto y vieron que era Annete cuando entro vio a Sven arreglando su maletín de armas, a Sephiria haciendo el desayuno y Eve persiguiendo a Train con su brazo transformado en un martillo

-''hola a todos, que sucede aquí?'' pregunto Annete

-''hola Annete, solamente que la princesa nos encontró a Sephiria y a mi abrazándonos en la cama y parece que fue mucho para ella'' Train se reía

-''cállate'' gritaba eve

-''tuvieron sexo'' pregunto Annete con una sonrisa y sin ninguna sorpresa por el comentario anterior

-''¡por supuesto que no!'' grito Sephiria

Annete dio un suspiro -''son adultos y se comportan como niños''

-''porque viniste no pensé que te vería tan pronto'' dijo Sven

-''les tengo buenas noticias parece que chronos suspendió su búsqueda''

-''enserio genial justo para la semana de oro'' dijo Train

-''podremos volver a trabajar todos '' dijo Eve

-''tú que harás ahora'' pregunto Annete viendo a Sephiria

-''a que te refieres?'' pregunto Sephiria

-''tiene razón Sephiria puedes hacer lo que quieras ahora'' dijo Sven

Sephiria envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Train y le dio un beso -''me quedare a tu lado esa es mi propia libertad'' dijo Sephiria

Todos sonrieron ante la declaración de Sephiria su familia se agrandaba otra vez

-''bueno ahora tenemos que hacer algo respecto a eso'' Annete señalo el tatuaje en la frente de Sephiria

-''conozco a alguien que puede sacártelo'' Dijo Annete

-''si eso será lo mejor'' dijo Sephiria

-''vamos eve además quiero comprar algo de ropa'' dijo Sephiria Eve acepto entonces las tres se fueron a la ciudad luego de siete horas regresaron Sven estaba revisando el auto antes de salir y Train estaba disparando a una lata. Bajaron del auto Eve y Sephiria Train bolsas con ropa y comida Sephiria traía una venda alrededor de la cabeza

-''¿está todo bien?'' pregunto Train

-''si ya está todo listo, aunque me duele un poco la frente'' dijo Sephiria mientras frotaba la venda Eve y Annette intercambiaron miradas y empezaron a reír

-''que sucede?'' pregunto Sven que venía de terminar con el auto

-''nada solamente la lleve con mi amigo y mientras le quitaba el tatuaje pregunto que quien es tan tonto para tatuarse la frente'' Annete comenzó a reír Luego de un momento todos comenzaron a reír

-''no es gracioso'' dijo Sephiria

-''perdón, perdón ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos'' dijo Train mientras dejaba de reír

-''nos vas a ayudar con nuestro trabajo'' dijo Eve a Sephiria

-''por supuesto'' dijo Sephiria

-''bueno entonces en marcha'' grito Train

 ** _Continuara..._**

 ** _Nota del autor: Para los que no sepan la semana dorada o Golden week es una semana en la que las escuelas japonesas no tienen clases_**


	9. capitulo 9

No soy dueño de Black Cat

Pareja: Train x Sephiria

Capítulo 9

Todos habían estado viajando por un día entero sin parar eran sus primeros trabajos todos juntos después de cuatro meses y ya eran las 9:30

-''por fin llegamos'' dijo Train mientras se estiraba

-''sí que bueno es tomar aire fresco'' dijo Sephiria

-''hay que buscar un hotel'' dijo Sven En el cuarto de hotel

-''que lugar tan agradable'' dijo Eve

-''si gracias a que Sephiria pago nuestras deudas ahora podemos alojarnos en lugares como este durante nuestras misiones'' dijo Sven mientras miraba por la ventana del edificio

-''está bien haber hecho eso?'' pregunto Train

-''si no hay problema había mucho dinero en mi cuenta bancaria además aun me queda mucho, si vamos a trabajar juntos es mejor estar cómodos''

-''dios, realmente eres una mujer increíble'' dijo Train con una sonrisa

-''¿bueno cual es el trabajo?'' dijo Eve no quería verlos ponerse acaramelados ahora ya tuvo suficiente durante el viaje

-''este par'' Sven les mostró un cartel de se busca

-''los hermanos Bloom'' dijo Sephiria

-''si estos tipos son asesinos y también trafican personas especialmente mujeres'' dijo Sven

-''según dice el cartel ya se les han adjudicado 17 casos de secuestro y 8 asesinatos'' dijo Train

-''la recompensa es de 5.000.000 si atrapamos a los dos y 2.000.000 si atrapamos a uno solo

-''creo que ya sabemos cuál es el plan no'' Train dijo mirando a Sephiria y eve

 ** _En la noche_**

-''no me gusta la idea'' dijo Sephiria molesta

-''jajaja no te enojes se ven bien'' Train dijo por su comunicador desde el tejado

Eve y Sephiria estaban vestidas con pantalones de jeans ajustados y playeras iguales Sephiria con zapatos de tacón y eve con sandalias eve tenía una cámara alrededor del cuello y Sephiria un bolso de viaje en el que guardaba su espada estaban fingiendo ser turistas perdidas pidiendo indicaciones Train no podía dejar de reír

-''por qué no fuiste tú el que se vistió así?'' pregunto Sephiria

-''porque a estos tontos solo secuestran mujeres no serviría de nada si yo voy además ustedes dos se ven lindas'' dijo Train

-''a veces es necesario hacer estas cosas Sephiria'' dijo Sven desde otro

Caminaron durante unos minutos y entonces dos personas aparecieron frente a ellas ambos de cabello negro uno de la estatura de Eve con una gorra y otro era dos cabezas por encima de Sephiria con una cicatriz en la ceja, eran los hermanos Bloom

-''oh señoritas están perdidas'' dijo el más bajo

-''si con mi hermana no encontramos nuestro hotel'' dijo Eve fingiendo inocencia

-''no se preocupen dejen que las ayudamos no es así hermano mayor'' el más grande solo asintió

-''en serio gracias cuál es su nombre?'' pregunto Sephiria

-''somos los hermanos Bloom'' dijo con orgullo

-''no serán estos hermanos Bloom'' dijo Eve mostrando el cartel de se busca

-''somos caza recompensas'' dijo Sephiria El más bajo salió corriendo a una gran velocidad estaban a punto de perseguirlo entonces el más grande se abalanzó sobre ellas pero lograron esquivarlo

-''Sephiria, princesa nos encargamos del enano ocúpense del grandote'' dijo Train

-''de acuerdo tengan cuidado'' dijo Eve

-''siempre'' sonrió Train

Train y Sven perseguían a uno de los hermanos -''corre muy rápido'' dijo sven

-''te estas poniendo viejo'' bromeo Train

-''cállate no me digas que ese enano supera al gato negro''

-''esto es solo es un calentamiento'' dijo Train mientras corría mas rápido en un instante lo había alcanzado el hombre se asustó y saco un arma y empezó disparar a Train y a Sven, Train tuvo que retroceder

-''púdranse malditos caza recompensas'' se reía

-''ya quisieras maldito'' Train apunto a un cartel que había colgado y disparo, el cartel callo y el criminal se detuvo de repente entonces Sven lanzo una red de su maletín apretó un botón y electrocuto al hombre quedo inconsciente con los ojos blancos y salía un fuerte olor a quemado

-''te atrapamos pequeña liebre''

-''oye creo que lo dejaste crujiente'' dijo Train

-''se lo merece por hacernos correr así'' dijo sven prendiendo un cigarrillo

-''ahora vamos con Sephiria y la princesa'' dijo Train

 **Con Eve y Sephiria**

Estaban luchando con el mayor de los hermanos Sephiria desenvaino su espada le estaba costando atacar a su objetivo sin tener que matarlo Eve estaba intentando golpearlo con su cabello convertido en puños pero a pesar de ser grande se movía demasiado rápido

-''quédate quieto!?'' grito Eve Esquivo su ataque y le dio a Eve un golpe que la hizo volar por los aires Sephiria se acercó y le hizo varios cortes en las piernas el criminal cayo de rodillas y entonces Eve decenio del cielo con sus alas y con su brazo tea formado en martillo le dio un golpe en la cabeza y lo dejo inconsciente

-''buen trabajo'' dijo Eve

-''gracias, ¿te encuentras bien?'' pregunto Sephiria

-''si, antes que me golpeara me protegí con mis brazos de acero''

-''bueno, entonces vamos con Train y Sven''

 **Con Train y Sven**

Mientras arrastraban a su premio por las calles Train se detuvo de repente

-''que sucede Train?'' pregunto Sven

-''nada solo quiero ir por una botella de leche para festejar''

-''bueno entonces me adelanto no tardes mucho'' dijo Sven

Train espero a que Sven se fuera -''ya sé que estás ahí'' Train se había puesto serio

-''cuanto tiempo gato negro''

-''te vez bien belze''

-''¿como esta Sephiria?''

-''bien acostumbrándose a su nueva vida''

-''¿así que continua contigo?''

-''ahora somos novios''

-''ya veo, bueno yo solo venía a avisarte que ya no los vamos a perseguir por unos meses ha aparecido un grupo terrorista y está causando atentados en todo el mundo y chronos tiene que encargarse''

-''ya veo ya no nos molestaran más''

-''no te confíes la orden no ha sido revocada solo pospuesta los ancianos no han olvidado nada de esto''

-''no me interesa envíen a quien quieran protegeré a Sephiria aun si me cuesta la vida''

-''me alegro que sea así adiós y suerte a ambos''

Train camino de vuelta al hotel y sabía que Sephiria estaría preocupada, recodaba lo que le dijo a Belze que no importa que suceda la protegería ese es el juramento que hizo bajo la luna llena.

 **Continuar…**


	10. capitulo 10

No soy dueño de Black Cat

Pareja: Train x Sephiria

Hay lemon en este capitulo

Capítulo 10

Train había tardado una hora en volver al hotel abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta que las luces estaban apagadas intento ir a su habitación sin hacer ruido hasta que la luz de la cocina se encendió mostrando a Sephiria con un camisón violeta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una cara notable de disgusto

-''dónde estabas?'' pregunto molesta

-''fui a comprar una botella de leche'' dijo Train rascándose la cabeza Sephiria abrió el refrigerador mostrando seis botellas de leche en la puerta

-''los compraste en la mañana'' dijo Sephiria

-''jajaja si me había olvidado'' Train reía Sephiria entrecerró los ojos y camino hasta Train

-''ahora eres tú el que me está ocultando algo''

-''porque preguntas'' dijo Train

-''porque cuando me mientes evitas mirarme a los ojos''

-''me conoces demasiado bien''

-''me encontré con belze hace un rato me dijo que por unos meses ya no nos buscaran tienen que encargarse de unos terroristas o algo así iba a decírtelo en la mañana'' dijo Train

-''así que podremos estar tranquilos por un tiempo'' dijo Sephiria dando un suspiro

-''no me ocultes nada nada ya sea sobre chronos o cualquier otra cosa no me mientas por favor'' dijo Sephiria mientras lo abrazaba

-''de acuerdo, perdón'' dijo Train

-''está bien ahora me voy a dormir'' Dijo Sephiria

-''buenas noches'' dijo Train

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente**

-''que haremos ahora Sven'' dijo Train mientras terminaba su botella de leche

-''descansemos el día de hoy y mañana iremos al próximo trabajo'' dijo Sven

-''oye Sephiria quieres ir a una cita conmigo'' dijo Train gritando desde la mesa

-''e-está bien'' dijo Sephiria con un leve rubor en el rostro

-'es un idiota sin nada de tacto' pensó Sven

-'tonto' pensó Eve

* * *

Empezaron a caminar por la ciudad de la mano Train llevaba camiseta negra con una chaqueta azul oscuro y unos jeans azules con su campana alrededor del cuello.

Sephiria llevaba zapatos de tacón negros junto con unos jeans ajustados del mismo color y una camisa violeta Estaban observando las tiendas y conversando entonces se encontraron con una mujer con una túnica negra y una bola de cristal

-''hola señorita quiere que le diga su futuro'' le pregunto la adivina a Sephiria

-''está bien''

-''Sephiria voy a comprar una botella de leche ya vuelvo'' dijo Train La mujer empezó a mover las manos sobre la bola de cristal

-''parece que ha sufrido mucho en tu vida aunque ahora estas gozando de una gran felicidad aún hay dudas en tu corazón… aquí veo que en un tiempo no muy lejano tendrás que tomar una decisión que cambiara tu vida completamente pero si tomas la decisión correcta obtendrás lo que siempre deseaste pero un paso en falso y en tu vida solo encontraras sufrimiento''

-''con que voy a encontrarme?'' pregunto Sephiria

-''eso el tiempo lo dirá jovencita solo tienes que decidir con el corazón'' dijo la anciana con una sonrisa

-''ya veo, muchas gracias'' Sephiria pago y fue a buscar a Train

Train había comprado una botella de leche y fue a buscar a Sephiria mientras intentaba pasar entre la multitud de gente tropezó con una joven logro atraparla y atraerla hacia el antes de que cayera al piso la joven estaba contra su pecho y levanto la vista para mirar a Train tenia ojos verdes y cabello castaño

-''ah, eres tú''

-''te conozco?'' pregunto Train

La muchacha tomo a Train y se movieron lejos de la multitud se enfrentó a Train

-''me llamo Keyla, hace unos meses me salvaste en un callejón de un asesino''

-''ya lo recuerdo el cuándo atrape a Jack Knife''

-''me salvaste la vida esa noche'' dijo la joven

-''no fue nada solo hacia mi trabajo'' Train sonrió

-''pensé que no te volvería ver y quería agradecerte'' Keyla se inclinó hacia Train

-''espe-'' Train no pudo terminar de hablar ella lo estaba besando, Train estaba en estado de shock y se separó de ella se dio vuelta y atrás suyo estaba Sephiria con una mirada que hubiera asustado a todos lo números de chronos juntos, no le dijo nada se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar lejos de el

-''Sephiria espera!''

-''lo lamento te vi solo no pensé que tendrías novia'' Keyla dijo con tristeza

-''no es tu culpa ahora debo irme'' Train salió corriendo

Train corrió hasta que logro alcanzar a Sephiria

-''¡porque me sigues parecías bastante entretenido allá atrás!'' Sephiria estaba enojada

-''no es lo que crees salve a esa chica una vez y me estaba agradeciendo'' dijo Train

-''¡así que eso pides de recompensa a las mujeres que salvas!'' Sephiria se dio vuelta enfrentando a Train con una mirada asesina

-''no es lo que quise decir, ni siquiera me gusto, yo solo te estaba buscando'' dijo Train

-''¿me buscabas dentro de su boca?'' dijo Sephiria

Train no sabía que decir así que hizo lo único que serviría en estos momentos beso a Sephiria para que se tranquilizara fue un beso dulce lleno de amor envolvió su cintura con los brazos y la acerco hacia el entonces rompió el beso y la miro a los ojos

-''todo este tiempo juntos y todo lo que hemos pasado crees que sería tan estúpido como para arruinarlo'' dijo Train

Sephiria no dijo nada solo lo miro a los ojos ella sabía que era la única forma de saber si mentía y lo que vio fue una mirada llena de amor y ternura Sephiria solo lo abrazo sin decir una palabra estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que Train hablo

-''ven vamos hay un lugar al que quiero llevarte'' la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar Llegaron a una feria vieron una gran cantidad de familias y parejas

-''esta era una sorpresa que tenía, por ahora vamos a disfrutar del día y olvidar los ucedido''

-''si vamos'' dijo Sephiria Pasaron por unos juegos, comieron y al anochecer se subieron a la noria estaban juntos viendo por la ventana entonces se detuvieron en la cima

-''que sucede?'' pregunto Sephiria

-''nada solo le pague al operador del juego para disfrutar de la vista'' dijo Train

En ese momento empezaron a estallar fuegos artificiales iluminando el cielo desde donde estaban se veía realmente hermoso

-''feliz aniversario'' dijo Train con una sonrisa Sephiria lo había olvidado era su aniversario de 5 meses de noviazgo entonces ella miro a Train y lo beso envolviendo su brazos alrededor de su cuello

-''gracias me encanta'' dijo Sephiria con una sonrisa

Estuvieron unos minutos hasta que termino entonces bajaron y se dirigieron a su hotel

* * *

Entraron y cerraron la puerta Eve y Sven parece que habías salido y aun no habían regresado

-''esa adivina me dijo que aún hay dudas en mi corazón y creo que tenía razón fueron muchos cambios en menos de medio año y no estoy segura de cómo actuar o que pensar'' dijo Sephiria Train se enfrentó a ella

-''no importa que suceda yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado Sephiria…'' hizo una pausa

-''quiero formar una vida a tu lado'' dijo Train

Sephiria se había quedado en shock toda su vida había vivido en chronos no se imaginaba su vida de otra forma y ahora estaba este hombre frente a ella diciéndole que quería formar un futuro junto a ella Sephiria no se había dado cuenta cuando había empezado a llorar el solamente la abrazo y ella hizo lo mismo

-''si'' dijo ella Miro Train a los ojos y se besaron

-''ahora yo te daré mi regalo'' dijo Sephiria tomo su mano y lo llevo a la habitación entraron y cerraron la puerta con llave

-''estas segura?'' pregunto Train

-''si, ya no tengo dudas'' dijo Sephiria y empezó a besarlo

Se estaban besando con pasión llegaron a la cama entonces rompieron el beso Train empezó a besar su cuello Sephiria empezó a gemir se quitó la camiseta y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Sephiria descubriendo su sostén de encaje negro y lo desabrocho dejando sus pechos descubiertos tiro el sostén y la camisa a algún lugar de la habitación entonces empezó a besar su cuello de nuevo bajando vio que los pezones de Sephiria se habían puesto duros y se llevó uno a la boca comenzando a chuparlo

-''Tr-Train'' dijo Sephiria casi ronroneando su nombre mientras sujetaba su cabello tirando de el

Train sonrió y comenzó a masajear su otro pecho con la mano que tenía libre mordió el pezón de Sephiria lo que hizo que diera un fuerte gemido mientras encorvaba la espalda comenzó a bajar la mano hacia sus pantalones y los desabrocho metió la mano y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente húmeda.

-''realmente estas excitada'' dijo Train burlándose de ella

Sephiria se ruborizo sin decir nada solamente sentía corrientes de electricidad en su columna, Train metió su mano debajo de la ropa interior y empezó a masajear sus labios Sephiria gemía cada vez más fuerte entonces metió su dedo dentro y empezó a moverlo Sephiria arqueaba la espalda sumergida en todo ese placer.

Luego de que termino con sus pechos Train comenzó a bajar dejando un camino de besos y marcas por todo su cuerpo hasta que se posiciono entre sus piernas y le quito los pantalones y la ropa interior bajo la cabeza y comenzó lamer saboreando sus jugos, Sephiria gemía mientras sujetaba las sabanas con fuerza hasta que no pudo aguantar más llego al éxtasis.

Train se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior subió hasta el rostro de Sephiria y la beso.

-''relájate'' dijo Train mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja

Ella le miro los ojos esa mirada llena de ternura ahora solo mostraba pasión y lujuria la miro pidiendo permiso para meterlo ella le respondió con un beso sabiendo que después de esa noche ya no había vuelta atrás.

Entonces Train metió su pene y Sephiria le clavo las uñas en los hombros y en sus ojos aparecieron lágrimas, Train bajo la mirada y vio sangre

-''Sephiria acaso tu eres…'' Sephiria lo callo con un dedo

-''está bien si es contigo ya no me importa nada más'' dijo besándolo

Train comenzó a moverse ambos estaban gimiendo intercambiando besos llenos de amor y pasión

Luego de varios minutos comenzó a moverse más rápido y más fuerte

-''Sephiria estoy a punto''

-''yo también'' Ambos llegaron al éxtasis al mismo tiempo gritando el nombre del otro Train se recostó a su lado Sephiria se recostó usando su hombro de almohada Train envolvió su cintura con el brazo. Luego de unos minutos lo miro

-''Te Amo'' dijo Sephiria antes de dormirse Train sonrió y luego se durmió

 **Al otro día**

Sven y Eve estaban observando a Train y Sephiria se veían iguales y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes no entendían que sucedía se veían mucho más unidos.

Sven dijo: -''esto es algo…''

-''extraño'' termino Eve

-''Sven me encontré con un integrante de chronos y me dijo que ya no nos perseguirán más así que podemos volver a casa'' dijo Train con una sonrisa

-''enserio eso está muy bien podemos volver a casa'' dijo Eve

-''hay que preparar un cuarto para Sephiria'' dijo Sven

-''sobre eso quería pedirte que nos permitas ocupar el cuarto más grande'' pidió Sephiria

Sven se sorprendió pero luego sonrió

-''de acuerdo le dejare a la pareja esa habitación''

-''g-gracias'' Sephiria se había ruborizado y Train le sonrió

-''bueno ahora tenemos unos días más vamos a buscar otros trabajos'' dijo Sven

-''si'' dijeron todos al unísono

 **Continuara…**


	11. capitulo 11

No soy dueño de Black Cat

Pareja: Train x Sephiria

Capítulo 11

Había pasado un año y habían comenzado a vivir en la casa que tenían en la ciudad no recibían noticias sobre chronos y disfrutaban de su vida de caza recompensas.

Sephiria se despertó junto a Train vio su rostro durmiendo, sonrió y decidió dejarlo dormir un poco más se vistió y bajo a hacer el desayuno para todos.

Luego del desayuno estaba lavando los platos y empezó a sentir nauseas cerró el agua y fue al baño a vomitar esto le sucedía hace unos 3 días y entonces pensó:

-'no puede ser la comida Sven y yo somos los únicos que cocinamos, esto podría ser...' Una gran preocupación la invadió no podía comentarlo con nadie solo había una persona con la que podía hablar sobre esto.

Fue a la sala y vio a Train y Sven hablando sobre el próximo trabajo

-''voy a salir un rato''

-''de acuerdo vuelve pronto'' dijo Train dándole un beso

Sephiria camino unos minutos y llego a su destino el negocio de Annete abrió la puerta y allí estaba Annete en la barra

-''hola Sephiria que te trae por aquí?'' dijo Annete

-''tengo que hablar contigo de un tema importante'' se sentó frente a ella

-''que sucede?'' pregunto Annete

-''creo que estoy embarazada'' dijo Sephiria Annete había quedado en shock

-''haz hablado con Train sobre esto''

-''no y primero necesito confirmarlo''

-''bueno voy a cerrar el local y te llevare con un profesional'' dijo Annete

Annete llevo a Sephiria a una clínica y le realizaron unos análisis esperaron hasta que llego el doctor

-''señorita Sephiria'' dijo el doctor

-''si'' se levantó de su silla

-''aquí está el resultado, felicidades usted está embarazada'' dijo el doctor Sephiria había quedado en shock pensando cómo iba decírselo a Train y como podría reaccionar ante esto. Mientras viajaba en el auto de Annete

-''¿que harás ahora?''

-''no lo sé, esto es muy repentino ha pasado un año desde que deje chronos''

-''bueno tu estas en edad de ser madre tienes 28'' dijo Annete

-''yo estoy realmente feliz pero lo que me preocupa es Train un niño significa un gran cambio y si no lo acepta que voy a hacer, él lo que siempre busco fue su libertad y ahora va tener que abandonar todo por mi culpa!'' Sephiria se había puesto nerviosa

-''espera, espera te estas apresurando un poco lo más importante es hablar con él y ver cómo reacciona ya no estás sola Sven, Eve y yo estamos para ayudarte, también te has vuelto nuestra familia''

-''de acuerdo, se lo diré esta noche, muchas gracias Annete'' dijo Sephiria más calmada

-''de nada, además si no lo acepta simplemente le daremos una golpiza'' Annete reía En la noche Habían terminado su trabajo y todos se dirigían a casa donde se encontraba eve

-''bueno ya terminamos por hoy la princesa debe estar durmiendo ya'' dijo Train

-''si mañana tiene que ir a la escuela'' dijo Sven con su cigarrillo en la boca Train se había dado cuenta de que Sephiria está distraída como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar tenía que saber que sucedía

-''sucede algo?'' pregunto Train

-''necesito hablar contigo cuando llegamos a casa'' dijo Sephiria en tono serio

-''no me vas a dejar verdad'' bromeo Train rascándose la nuca

-''no es eso'' dijo Sephiria

Llegaron a casa, bajaron del auto y Sephiria se fue a la habitación donde dormían con Train

-''oye Sven de que crees que quiere hablar'' pregunto Train

-''si hiciste algo estúpido más vale que te disculpes'' dijo Sven prendiendo otro cigarrillo

-''estamos bien ahora casi no peleamos y no he hecho nada malo, creo'' termino Train

-''no te queda más opción que averiguarlo, buenas noches'' se despidió Sven

Train subió las escaleras y entro a la habitación, allí estaba Sephiria mirando por la ventana la luz de la luna iluminaba su figura haciéndola ver realmente hermosa se quedó viéndola unos minutos hasta que ella volteo

-''¿de que quieres hablar? Pregunto Train sentándose en la cama

-''¿sabes que he estado vomitando estos días?''

-''si me he dado cuenta''

-''bueno fui al doctor y me dijo que estoy embarazada'' Train había quedado petrificado su mente se había quedado en blanco Sephiria se había dado cuenta de esto

-''si no quieres tener…'' Fue interrumpida por los bazos de Train alrededor suyo la estaba abrazando fuertemente.

-''no puedo creerlo voy a ser padre!'' dijo Train con una gran felicidad -''no sabía cómo reaccionarias'' dijo shepiria

-''de que hablas, te dije que quería que fueras mi familia esto realmente me hace feliz'' Sephiria había comenzado a llorar de felicidad y le devolvió el abrazo

 **Al otro día**

Todos estaban desayunando y sono el timbre era Annete

-''buenos días'' dijo Annete entrando a la cocina

-''buenos días'' dijeron todos Annete observo a Sephiria y ella le dio una sonrisa a Annete se dio cuenta que significaba

-''Eve, Sven tenemos algo que contarles'' dijo Train sujetando la mano de Sephiria

-''ahora la familia va a ser más grande'' dijo Sephiria frotándose el estomago Eve y Sven se habían quedado en shock

-''es en serio?'' pregunto Sven

-''si, Sephiria y yo vamos a ser padres'' Sven y Eve fueron y los abrazaron

-''felicidades compañero'' dijo Sven

-''me alegro mucho por ustedes'' dijo Eve

-''ahora debes prepararte para los 9 meses Train'' sonrió Annete

-''no te preocupes todo estará bien''

 **Mes 3**

Train había llegado de comprar comida con Eve fue al baño intento abrir la puerta y estaba con llave antes de poder hablar se escuchaba el sonido de una persona vomitando.

-''Sephiria ¿estás ahí?''

-''estoy bien!'' grito y luego vomitaba

Sephiria estaba en el suelo junto el inodoro pálida, abrazando sus piernas cuando empezó el tercer mes había empezado a vomitar todos los días y se sentía muy débil el medico dijo que era normal que no se preocupara.

-''Sephiria déjame entrar a ayudarte''

-''no hace falta saldré pronto'' dijo y luego volvió a vomitar

Aún tenía mucho orgullo como para dejar que alguien la viera en este estado

-''no me dejas opción tendré que hacerlo por las malas''

Train saco a hades y golpeo la perrilla de la puerta hasta que se rompió, abrió la puerta y allí vio a Sephiria con la cabeza dentro del inodoro se inclinó hasta donde se encontraba y empezó a frotarle la espalda ella lo miro con una cara de cansancio

-''¿ya terminaste?'' pregunto Train

-''si, eso creo'' dijo Sephiria

Train la tomo en sus brazos ella paso los suyos alrededor de su cuello y se dirigieron a su habitación allí Train la dejo en la cama la cubrió con las sabanas cuando estaba a punto de salir sintió que tiraban de su manga se dio vuelta para ver a Sephiria.

-''quédate conmigo'' dijo Sephiria Train se metió en la cama y abrazo a Sephiria no pensó cuanto tiempo estuvieron así hasta que Sephiria se durmió Train bajo la mano hasta su vientre y sonrió

-''aún faltan 6 meses'' y entonces también se durmió

 **Mes 4**

Era domingo Sephiria se despertó ya era tarde pero no importaba Train le dijo que ahora debía descansar más que antes además ya casi no vomitaba

Se dirigió al baño cerró la puerta y se quitó la ropa se miró al espejo y vio el pequeño bulto que comenzaba a crecer en su vientre sonrió y luego se dio cuenta de otra cosa

-'¡pero qué diablos porque me han crecido tanto los pechos!' pensó

No importaba cuanto se mirara sin duda las tenía mucho más grandes que antes tal vez uno o dos talles mas

Termino de bañarse y se vistió se dio cuenta que su sostén le quedaba demasiado ajustado

-'genial lo que me faltaba'

Bajo las escaleras y vio a Sven conversando con Annete parece que estaba de visita a Eve con un libro y a Train en el refrigerador buscando leche

-''buenos días'' dijo Sephiria

-''buenos días'' dijeron Sven y Annete se le quedaron viendo

-''que?'' pregunto Sephiria un poco molesta

-''no es nada'' dijeron

-''son más grandes'' dijo eve levantando la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo

-''supongo que todos se dieron cuenta'' Sephiria dio un suspiro

-''no te preocupes es normal te crecerán más y luego comenzaran a producir leche'' dijo Annete

-''enserio, leche!?'' pregunto Train sacando la cabeza del refrigerador

-''¡NO ESE TIPO DE LECHE IDIOTA NO ES UNA VACA!'' grito Sven

-''creo que debo ir a comprar algo de ropa nueva, Eve me acompañas?'' pregunto Sephiria

-''está bien'' dijo eve dejando su libro en la mesa Entonces se fueron, Train se sentó en una silla con una botella de leche

-''que lastima, que sabor tendrá la leche de Sephiria?'' pregunto Train

-''quien dijo que no podrás probarla'' dijo Annete Entonces Train y Annete comenzaron a reír

-'dios estos son tontos o qué?' pensó Sven

 **Mes 5**

Todos estaban almorzando y miraban a Sephiria, estaba comiendo demasiado ya había comido 3 platos de curry, 2 platos de pasta con albóndigas y 5 hamburguesas con papas. Train y Sven tenía que comprar el doble o triple de comida para poder satisfacer el apetito de Sephiria a pesar de todo no había engordado más de 3 kilos después de comer tanto.

-''que delicioso'' termino Sephiria

-''¿que hay de postre?'' pregunto Train se sorprendió

-''Sephiria creo que ya comiste suficiente''

-''¡¿ me estas llamando gorda?!'' dijo Sephiria enojada

-''no, solo creo que ya comiste mucho''

-''conque es eso ahora que voy a quedar como una vaca ya no me veras atractiva porque no lo admites!'' Sephiria se había puesto furiosa

-''está bien, entonces ¿que quieres de postre?'' pregunto Train

-''ya no quiero nada, no me importa'' dijo indiferente

-''Esta bien como quieras'' dijo Train con un suspiro

-''entonces eres así tu no me entiendes!'' Sephiria se había puesto a llorar

-''¿que te sucede?'' pregunto Train -''deberías saberlo soy tu mujer! , Eres un desconsiderado!'' lloraba más fuerte

-''Sven tengo miedo'' dijo Train

-''yo también'' contesto Sven

Entonces una mano toco el hombro de Sephiria giro la cabeza y era Eve

-''Sephiria Train no quiso ser grosero solo que está preocupado por tu salud si comes demasiado luego te podrías enfermar y afectar a tu bebé'' dijo Eve con calma

-''ya veo conque es eso'' dijo Sephiria secándose las lagrimas

-''gracias'' Sephiria le dio un beso a Train

-''me voy a leer un rato'' dijo saliendo del comedor feliz tarareando una canción

-''que hiciste princesa y que demonios sucedió?'' pregunto Train

-''nada estuve leyendo libros sobre el embarazo por si surgía un problema y leí que tendrá cambios hormonales y producirán cambios de humor así que deben ser cuidadosos con lo que dicen ustedes dos'' termino Eve

-''Eve dale un libro a Train para que se eduque un poco'' dijo Sven

-''si creo que por primera vez tengo deseos de leer'' dijo Train

 **Mes 6**

Habían terminado de desayunar y Train estaba lavando los platos Sephiria se acercó a el

-''Train tenemos una cita con el médico para una ecografía'' dijo Sephiria

-''de acuerdo ve a prepararte mientras yo termino aquí'' dijo Train

-''Sven puedes llevarnos'' pregunto Train

-''de acuerdo luego recuérdame que te enseñe a conducir por si no estoy aquí cuando suceda algo'' dijo Sven

Llegaron a la clínica y Sephiria se acostó y levanto su blusa mostrando su vientre que ya estaba grande el doctor le puso un gel y acerco el aparato mientras miraba el monitor de la maquina

-''aquí está su bebé'' dijo el doctor girando la pantalla

Sephiria giro la cabeza sintiendo una gran emoción cuando el medico dijo 'su bebé' allí estaba el fruto de su amor con el hombre que amaba, Train sonrió y Sven puso una mano en su hombro

-''que extraño'' dijo el doctor

-''¿sucede algo malo?'' pregunto Train

-''se escucha como un eco pero las lecturas de su corazón y lo demás esta normal no debe ser nada''

-''¿desean conocer el sexo?'' pregunto el doctor

-''si por favor'' Dijo Sephiria

-''parece que van a ser padres de un varón''

-''mi pequeño'' dijo Sephiria

 **Mes 7**

-''creo que ya que sabemos su sexo tenemos que ir a comprarle ropa y todo lo que hace falta'' dijo Sephiria

-''de acuerdo'' dijo Train

Sephiria caminaba por el centro viendo las tiendas había comprado todo lo que necesitaba pero parecía no ser suficiente detrás de ella venias Train y Sven cargando cajas y bolsas de cosas para bebé

-''Sephiria no crees que es mucho'' pregunto Train

-''no te preocupes ya casi termino además yo estoy pagando por todo tu solo debes hacer de mula'' dijo Sephiria con una sonrisa

-''si, si y no me llames mula!''

-''por cierto no hace falta que compren una cuna ya elegimos una con Eve ese es nuestro regalo para el bebé'' dijo Sven

-''enserio muchas gracias'' dijeron Train y Sephiria

-''creo que quiero comprar ropa blanca''

-''segura si es niño no es mejor comprar celeste y verde'' pregunto Train

-''no se algo me dice que también necesito blanca'' dijo Sephiria

-''de acuerdo pero apresúrate estamos cargando esto hace horas''

-''mira esa tienda'' dijo Sephiria cruzando la calle

-''ni siquiera me escucha'' dijo Train con un suspiro

 **Mes 8**

Estaban durmiendo en su cama. Sephiria se levantó de repente y encendió la lámpara en la mesita de noche

-''Train despierta''

-''mhn, que quieres?''

-''quiero comer un pastel de fresas'' dijo Sephiria

-''estoy cansado y son las… 2 AM!'' dijo Train mirando el reloj

-''pero quiero comer pastel de fresas y no te dejare dormir hasta que me lo traigas''

-''mierda, está bien ya voy'' dijo Train molesto

Train bajo las escaleras saco su moto y comenzó a conducir por todos lados buscando pastel de fresas paso una hora hasta que encontró un mercado abierto las 24 horas entro y encontró pastel helado de fresas

-''debe ser lo mismo'' Train tomo dos cajas por si acaso Train volvió a casa fue a su habitación y le entrego el pastel a Sephiria

-''muchas gracias'' dijo Sephiria dándole un beso en los labios Train estaba a punto de volver a dormir

-''Train quiero comida china'' dijo Sephiria

-''¡¿es en serio?!'' pregunto Train

-''es lo último que te pido'' -''de acuerdo''

-'demonios malditos antojos' pensó Train mientras conducía buscando comida china

 **Mes 9**

Sephiria estaba viendo televisión con Train, Eve y Sven. Sephiria ya usaba un vestido para embarazadas porque ya tenía su vientre enorme pero por alguna razón era mucho más grande de lo que debería ser pensó que era por tanto comer pero lo único que había crecido era su vientre no había engordado otra parte de ella

Sephiria se recostó usando Train de almohada ya que sufría de muchos dolores de espalda pero no le importaba ya que en cualquier momento su hijo iba a nacer

Entonces escucharon un auto frenar de repente frente a su casa Annete entro de repente

-''que sucede Annete?'' pregunto Train

-''se trata de chronos ya terminaron su misión sobre los terroristas y van a retomar sus misiones pendientes'' dijo Annete

-''eso significa que tenemos que sacarlos de aquí'' dijo Sven Todos se pusieron de pie y empezaron a preparar sus cosas

-''que pasara con Sephiria y él bebe'' pregunto Eve

-''ya veremos cómo resolvemos eso lo importante es sacarlos de aquí ahora!'' dijo Annete

Entonces una gran explosión se escuchó en la entrada, ya era muy tarde chronos los había encontrado…

 **Continuara…**


	12. Capitulo 12

No soy dueño de Black Cat

Pareja: Train x Sephiria

Capítulo 12

 _Entonces una gran explosión se escuchó en la entrada, ya era muy tarde chronos los había encontrado…_

Había una gran cortina de humo Train corrió hasta donde se encontraba Sephiria

-''¿estas bien?''

-''si, hay que irnos'' dijo Sephiria

-''hola perdón por la interrupción parece que no funcionaba el timbre'' dijo una voz desde la cortina de humo Baldor y Krantz estaban en la puerta

-''maldito'' dijo Train -''hola gato negro no creías que te ibas a librar de tu castigo verdad'' dijo Baldor

Baldor vio el vientre de Sephiria

-''jajaja es enserio se escapan juntos y ahora tienen hijos parece una telenovela barata''

-''lamento decirles que nuestras ordenes son matarlos haya un niño no''

-''no te lo permitiré'' dijo Train sacando a hades Baldor le arrojo su bola de hierro a Train y Sephiria que lograron esquivarla por poco

-'demonios con Sephiria en este estado no puede moverse mucho además son 2 contra 1 que voy a hacer' pensó Train

Baldor volvió a arrojar su bola de hierro haciendo que Train y Sephiria se separaran Train disparo pero Baldor desvió las balas con su cadena Krantz aprovecho para atacar se abalanzó sobre Sephiria, ella le dio la espalda y espero el impacto con los ojos cerrados pero nunca llego abrió los ojos para ver que el cuchillo de Krantz fue detenido por el maletín de Sven.

-''estas bien?'' pregunto Sven

-''si estoy aahhhhh'' Sephiria cayo de rodillas Eve y Annete llegaron hasta donde estaba Sephiria

-''parece que los nervios fueron demasiados entraste en labor de parto'' dijo Annete

-''hay que llevarla con un doctor'' dijo Eve

-''Annete, princesa llévense a Sephiria de aquí nosotros terminaremos con esto'' grito Train

-''de acuerdo, vamos eve mi auto está afuera''

-''está bien'' dijo eve

-''las cosas del bebé están en ese armario de ahí'' dijo Sephiria

-''no podrán escapar hay agentes afuera'' dijo Krantz

-''no nos subestimes'' dijo Eve transformando su mano en un escudo Salieron de la casa y allí había unos agentes que les estaban disparando Eve las protegió con sus poderes llegaron al auto de Annete y lograron huir pero para su sorpresa no las estaban siguiendo.

-''porque no nos persiguen?'' pregunto eve

-''son hombre que están a las órdenes de los ancianos deben esperar que la batalla de Train y Baldor termine'' dijo Sephiria

-''no te preocupes por Train sabes mejor que nadie que nada lo detiene ahora te llevare con un medico amigo mío en una clínica'' dijo Annete

-''tienes razón Ahhh!'' grito Sephiria y luego sintió otra contracción

 ** _En la casa_**

-''parece que lograron irse no me preocupa te matare y luego las perseguiré'' dijo Baldor

-''no hagas planes porque te voy a derrotar aquí y ahora'' dijo Train en tono serio

-''sabes, tengo una idea mejor me llevare a tu hijo y se lo daré a los ancianos el hijo de los mejores asesinos de chronos debe ser algo que les guste''

Train se había puesto furioso puso la mirada que tenía cuando era un número y entonces comenzó a disparar Baldor cubría todos sus disparos con la cadena de su bola de hierro y al mismo tiempo atacaba Train esquivaba sus ataques y seguía disparando

Entonces disparo balas explosivas surtía efecto

-''eso es lo mejor que tienes'' reía Baldor Train disparo de nuevo esta vez balas de hielo

-''no entiendes esas balas no funcionan contra el orichalcum'' dijo Baldor Lanzo su bola de hierro a Train lo iba golpear pero se cubrió con hades un poco antes del impacto la fuerza del impacto lo hizo chocar contra los muebles del comedor

-''ya me estoy aburriendo de jugar mejor ya te mato ahora'' dijo Baldor Train volvió disparar balas explosivas y de hielo

-''ya te dije que eso no funciona conmigo'' dijo Baldor cubriéndose con sus cadenas

En un momento la cadena de Baldor empezó a trisarse y luego se rompió

-''¿¡que significa esto?!'' grito Baldor

-''aunque sea orichalcum si disparo balas con nitrógeno y explosivas al mismo punto una y otra vez el cambio de temperatura deteriorara el metal'' Baldor dio un paso hacia atrás, Train disparo balas a sus hombros y a sus rodillas luego se abalanzo sobre él y utilizo su ataque de garras negras

Baldor choco contra la pared y cayo de rodillas, Train apunto a su cabeza

-''hazlo será mejor que no falles aun si me matas alguien más vendrá por tu familia'' sonrió

Train uso la culata de hades golpeando en la boca a Baldor haciendo que escupiera sus dientes

-''no importa que suceda protegeré a mi familia y acabare con cualquiera que intente hacerle daño dile eso a los ancianos''

Train reviso sus heridas no eran muy profundas ahora debía buscar Sven e ir a donde estaba su familia

 **Con Sven y Krantz**

Sven se había quitado el parche del ojo y empezó a utilizar su ojo del conocimiento para esquivar los ataques de Krantz el combate estaba muy parejo

-''oye crees que puedes venir a mi casa y destruirlo todo!'' grito Sven

-''no nos interesa solo venimos a terminar nuestra misión y acabaremos con lo que sea y con quien sea!'' Krantz intentaba atacar a Sven pero este era muy rápido para él. Sven disparo pero Krantz evadía las balas moviéndose entre las habitaciones entonces Sven uso su cortador de agua que atravesó la pared y alcanzo el hombro de Krantz entonces Sven arrojo su red y oprimió otro botón electrocutándolo cayendo inconsciente al suelo

-''parece que ya terminaste'' Train entraba a la habitación

-''si y parece que tu también, ahora vamos a ver a mis sobrinos'' dijo Sven con una sonrisa poniéndose el parche de nuevo

-''querrás decir tus nietos'' Train reía

-''CALLATE'' -''vamos conociendo a Annete se adónde llevo a Sephiria''

 **Con Sephiria, Eve y Annete**

-''aahhhhh'' gritaba Sephiria por el dolor

-''cuanto falta'' preguntaba Annete al doctor

-''aun no dilata lo suficiente habrá que esperar unos minutos más'' dijo el doctor

-''donde esta Train?!'' preguntaba Sephiria

-''ya debe estar en camino no te preocupes'' dijo eve intentando calmarla

-''señorita podría no gritar tan fuerte'' dijo el doctor

-''QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA PORQUE NO TE PONES EN MI LUGAR Y AGUANTAS ESTE DOLOR INFERNAL!'' grito Sephiria

El doctor se asusto y decidió no hablar mas Train y Sven entraron corrieron por el pasillo de la clínica -''ahí están'' dijo eve -''que les paso se ven terribles hay que curar sus heridas'' dijo Annete

-''estoy bien no son tan profundas, además como esta Sephiria?''

-''ella esta…''

-''aahhhhh!''

-''bien?, creo'' termino eve

Train entro a la habitación Sephiria estaba en la camilla y entonces lo vio

-''Train estas bien?!''

-''si, ya se acabó todo aunque creo que tendremos que hacer varias reparaciones'' le dijo con una sonrisa

-''cómo te sientes?'' -''me siento como si me estuvieran desgarrando las entrañas''

-''estarás bien'' dijo Train

-''usted debe ser el padre, llego justo a tiempo estamos a punto de comenzar'' dijo el doctor

-''ahora señorita necesito que puje''

-''aahhhhh!'' grito Sephiria

-''de nuevo por favor''

-''vamos Sephiria tu puedes''

-''vamos señorita solo un poco más'' Un llanto inundo la habitación el bebé había nacido

-''felicidades tienen un bebé muy saludable'' dijo el doctor Luego de bañarlo se lo entregaron a Sephiria ella lo tomo en sus brazos lo arrullo y entonces el bebé dejo de llorar

-''hola mi pequeño'' dijo Sephiria viendo a su bebé

-''aahhhhh!'' grito Sephiria

-''que sucede!?'' pregunto Train con preocupación

-''me duele'' -''oh, no puede ser!'' dijo el doctor

-''joven por favor tome al bebe''

-''señorita no se asuste pero tendrá que pujar nuevamente viene otro bebé'' dijo el doctor

-''otro más?!'' dijeron Train y Sephiria Sven, Eve y Annete estaban en el pasillo

-''aahhhhh!''

-''Demonios Train te odio!''

-''mira lo que me hiciste!''

-''te juro que cuando esto termine me las pagaras!'' Se escuchaban los gritos desde la habitación de Sephiria

-''gracias a dios soy hombre'' dijo Sven

-''parece que es difícil'' dijo eve

-''vamos señorita puje una última vez'' Otro llanto empezó a oírse en la habitación

-''ya está aquí, es una niña!'' dijo el doctor La bañaron y se la entregaron a Sephiria

-''mira Train nuestros bebés'' dijo Sephiria con alegría

-''son perfectos, mis hijos'' dijo Train dándole un beso a Sephiria Eve, Sven y Annete entraron a la habitación

-''hola como se encuentra'' dijo Annete

-''miren'' dijo Train

-''que son dos!?'' dijo Sven en estado de shock

-''si un niño y una niña'' dijo Train con una sonrisa

-''cómo es posible?'' pregunto Annete

-''bueno puede que durante la ecografía uno se escondiera detrás del otro y solo se veía un bebé seguro se escuchó un eco durante la ecografía, también explica el gran tamaño de su vientre'' termino el doctor

-''y como se llaman?'' pregunto eve

-''no tuvimos tiempo para pensarlo'' dijo Train

-''me gusta Tezuka para el niño y para la niña…'' dijo Sephiria

-''me gusta Mirai'' dijo Train

-''está bien entonces esta decidió'' dijo Sephiria

-''Train y Sven vengan hay que curar sus heridas'' dijo Annete

-''de acuerdo, Sephiria tu descansa vuelvo pronto'' dijo Train dándole un beso

-''bienvenidos al mundo Tezka Heartnet y Mirai Heartnet'' dándole un beso a sus hijos

Todos salieron de la habitación Sephiria estaba con sus hijos en brazos entonces vio una sombre detrás de la cortina

-''quien está ahí?'' pregunto De atrás de la cortina salió belze con su lanza en su mano. Sephiria tenía miedo no por ella sino por sus hijos

-''cuanto tiempo belze'' intentando mantener la compostura

-''así es como terminaron las cosas'' dijo belze

-''así es, pero no me arrepiento de nada'' dijo Sephiria

-''sabes a que vine ¿no es así?''

-''si, pero quiero pedirte un favor'' dijo Sephiria

-''¿de que se trata?'' pregunto belze

-''si me matas ahora no quiero que lastimen a Train y por favor deja fuera de esto a mis hijos ellos no tienen la culpa de nada'' Belze se acercó y miro a los niños

-''¿como se llaman?''

-''el niño es Tezuka y la niña Mirai'' dijo Sephiria

-''Mirai, significa futuro'' dijo belze Acerco la mano y Mirai le sujeto el dedo con su pequeña mano, Belze sonrió se enderezo y se dio la vuelta

-''se acabó Sephiria, como el actual líder de los números no veo a tu familia como una amenaza para chronos a partir de hoy la orden de matarte y a Heartnet queda suspendida permanentemente sin importar que digan los ancianos'' estaba punto de salir

-''Belze… gracias''

-''les deseo felicidad y quien sabe tal vez un día nos volveremos a ver'' luego de eso desapareció

-''adiós amigo mío''

-''ya volví Sephiria, sucedió algo?'' dijo Train entrando a la habitación

-''no está todo perfecto'' dijo Sephiria con una sonrisa

-''sabes hay algo que quiero darte y creo que es momento perfecto'' dijo Train sacando una pequeña caja negra de su bolsillo

-''Sephiria Arks quieres ser mi esposa'' dijo con una sonrisa mientras abría la pequeña caja

-''si'' dijo Sephiria inclinándose para darle un beso

-''Te Amo a ti y a los niños y pasare cada segundo de mi vida haciendo todo lo posible para hacerlos felices'' dijo Train poniéndole el anillo en el dedo a Sephiria

 **6 años después**

Una mujer estaba haciendo la cena para su familia usaba el cabello recogido y tenía una blusa violeta con un delantal y unos jeans negros era Sephiria Heartnet estaba esperando a que llegara su familia entonces se escucharon paso que venían corriendo en su dirección

-''mamá cuanto falta para que llegue papá?'' preguntaron unos niños

-''ya debe estar por llegar'' respondió Sephiria a sus hijos

Eran Tezuka y Mirai Heartnet que tenían 6 años de edad. Tezuka tenía el cabello marrón y sus rasgos eran como los de su padre pero tenía los ojos azules de su madre. Mirai tenía el cabello rubio largo y un gran parecido con su madre solo que tenía los ojos dorados de su padre.

También ambos niños tenían la forma de ojos de su padre como un gato Entonces escucharon a un auto estacionar y los niños salieron corriendo Sephiria no pudo evitar sonreír

Se abrió la puerta y los niños saltaron a los brazos de su padre

-''papá!'' gritaron los niños

-''oh como estas mis pequeños'' dijo Train con una sonrisa

-''para nosotros no hay abrazo'' dijo una voz detrás de Train

Eran Eve y Sven los niños corrieron a saludarlos

-''tía Eve, abuelo Sven''

-''QUE SOY SU TIO!'' grito Sven

Todos comenzaron a reír y entraron a la cocina

-''Bienvenidos'' dijo Sephiria con una sonrisa

-''hola amor'' dijo Train dándole un beso a sus esposa

-''la cena estará en unos minutos'' Train salió al patio trasero de su casa con Sven y los niños mientras Eve ayudaba a Sephiria con la cena Hacía tres años que Sephiria, Train y los niños se habían mudado estaban en la casa frente a la de Eve y Sven ya que aun seguían trabajando juntos.

Los niños jugaban mientras Train y sven conversaban

-''mira Mirai un águila'' dijo Tezka apuntando al cielo

-''si es cierto, que bonita'' dijo Mirai

-''¿un águila? Yo no veo nada'' dijo sven

-''que hay de ti Train''

-''veo algo pero no puedo distinguir que es'' Sven saco unos binoculares y miro al cielo

-''si allí esta es un águila'' dijo sven con sorpresa

-''yo penas puedo verlo pero ellos lo ven claramente'' dijo Train

-''su vista debe ser algo increíble'' dijo sven

-''esos son mis hijos estoy tan orgulloso'' Train le dio un gran abrazo a sus hijos

-''La cena esta lista'' aviso Sephiria

Durante la cena Train asombraba sus hijos con historias sobre sus trabajos con sven, eve y Sephiria, sus hijos lo miraban con brillo en sus ojos prestando atención a las historias de su padre

Luego de cenar y lavar los platos Sven y Eve se fueron a casa y Train hizo dormir a los niños y los llevo a su habitación luego se dirigió a su propia habitación donde Sephiria lo esperaba se recostó y Sephiria se recostó sobre su pecho

-''sabes recordé hace casi 7 años para nuestro 5 aniversario de novios cuando me encontré con esa adivina me dijo que si tomaba la decisión correcta obtendría lo que siempre desee'' dijo Sephiria

-''y, entonces?'' Pregunto Train

-''tenia razón ya que lo siempre desee desde el fondo de mi corazón era un verdadera familia y ahora te tengo a ti y a los niños no puedo pedirle nada más a la vida'' Train sonrió

-''Te Amo Sephiria''

-''y yo a ti Train''

Con esas palabras ambos se durmieron, Sephiria sabiendo que había tomado la decisión correcta para su vida y Train sabiendo que tenía a su lado a la mujer que amaba y a unos hijos que protegería el resto de su vida

 _ **F**_ ** _I_** _ **N**_


End file.
